Selfless
by Jyugami Kaoru
Summary: Apa itu neraka? Aku mengasumsikannya sebagai seseorang yang tidak dapat mencintai dirinya sendiri. Semua orang membenci Baekhyun, si Omega, tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan berhenti. Membuatnya memberikan seluruh cintanya hanya kepada Chanyeol—tanpa sisa. Sungguh, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga harus berakhir seperti ini? CHANBAEK - OMEGAVERSE - MPREG - VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 0

SELFLESS

Chapter 0: The Prolog

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Implicit Content, etc.

.

Mereka melewati kehidupan rumah tangga yang tak biasa.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar menyatakan rasa cintanya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya, Baekhyun juga tidak.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah itu membuatnya menjadi suami yang buruk.

.

Ia melihatnya menangis layaknya bernapas.

Semakin ia menahannya, tangisan itu semakin mendesak untuk dikeluarkan.

Ini salah untuk menyakitinya, tapi ia masih melakukannya.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu.

.

Walaupun Ia mengizinkannya pergi setiap kali,

pancaran matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

Ia menginginkan pria itu tetap di sisinya.

Mencintainya hanya terasa seperti mencekik lehernya.

Toh, ia tak peduli. Ia akan melakukannya.

A/N: Everyone knows his suffering, but you. Happy reading.


	2. Chapter 1

SELFLESS

Chapter 1: The Agony

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, etc.

.

Omegas _aren't_ good enough for everyone

Omegas _don't_ need any affection

Omegas _can't_ be anything more important

Rasa panas merambat dari telapak kaki kedua pria yang sedang melampiaskan nafsu. Dengan sang dominan yang menghentak keras tanpa peduli tubuh kecil dalam kurungannya. Keduanya jauh dari kata mesra. Di panas yang kuat ini, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hampir mengatakan sesuatu. _Hampir_. Mungkin hidupnya akan berubah jika ia mengatakannya. Tapi ia tidak. Hanya terdengar gumaman yang bisa jadi sebuah permohonan. Ia tercekat dalam kenikmatan yang mendera. Baekhyun datang. Tidak lama sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah geraman keras. Mereka terengah-engah, masih meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hati mereka teramat dekat namun tak saling menyentuh. Chanyeol bangkit, melepaskan tautan keduanya dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit nyeri. Di wajah mungilnya terlukis benang tipis bernama kekecewaan. Ia tidak pernah bisa mencegah _Alpha_ itu untuk pergi.

Segalanya pernah lengkap _sebelumnya_. Baekhyun tahu kapan Chanyeol berhenti bersikap manis padanya. Kepedihan hilang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi Chanyeol tak ingin disembuhkan oleh waktu. Dan itu semua menjadi salahnya. Tidak ada yang patut ia keluhkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia harus segera pergi bekerja atau bosnya akan memecatnya. Tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah ingin berada di luar sana, tapi hidup memang keras, ia harus melakukannya. Semua orang memandangnya sebagai _Omega_ , bukan dirinya. Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan dari menjadi _Omega_? Itu adalah jumlah kebencian yang dilemparkan padanya tanpa mengetahui kehidupan yang terus ia jalani. Baekhyun ingin lebih baik dari orang lain, walaupun hanya sekali saja. Tetapi semua menjadi begitu sulit ketika mereka tahu siapa dirinya. Bahkan ketika ia hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaannya, mereka akan menanggapinya dengan berbeda. Baekhyun mendesah, mengeratkan jaket tipisnya. Ia akan benar-benar terlambat jika tidak berjalan lebih cepat.

Melihat seberapa sering memar di tubuh Baekhyun bertambah, Xiumin bersikeras agar Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mulai membencinya. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untukmu pergi." Katanya di tengah-tengah meletakkan susu kaleng di rak. Yang lebih muda mengeluarkan pertanyaan polos sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa aku harus membenci suamiku?" "Astaga, dia menyakitimu!" Balasnya cepat. "Jika aku pergi, aku akan berbalik menyakiti Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau seperti itu." Seulas senyuman diberikan untuk Xiumin. Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Ini terlalu rumit, segalanya tentang Baekhyun selalu rumit. Xiumin tidak akan pernah mengerti. Mengapa jika Baekhyun diajari untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, ia tidak diajari pula untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Malam begitu larut ketika Baekhyun tiba di apartemennya. Ia bersyukur ketika menemukan suaminya yang mendengkur kecil. Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya di sofa, di depan TV, dengan _remote_ yang selalu ia genggam sekalipun ia tertidur. Baekhyun harus menjadi yang terbangun akibat kerasnya suara TV. Diam-diam dia akan keluar dari kamar mereka untuk mematikan TV lalu menyelimuti Chanyeol sembari memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di dahinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya di setiap kesempatan. Menyuarakan kata-kata yang tersembunyi dalam hati. Baekhyun dengan suka rela mengatakan ia mencintai Chanyeol, tanpa bertanya apakah pria yang lebih tinggi juga atau tidak. Sayangnya ia hanya sanggup melakukannya saat Chanyeol tertidur. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol selalu menyadarinya.

Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, Baekhyun merapalkan harapan yang tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Setelah bertahun-tahun menanti, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti mempercayai harapan. Kata-kata tidak pernah cukup kuat untuk mengubah apa pun.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun terhalang oleh seorang pria yang tiba-tiba mendarat di jalanan. " _Omega_ bodoh," kesal _wanita-yang-mungkin-Alpha_ , sebelum kembali berjalan. Baekhyun dengan sigap membantu pria malang itu. " _Omega_ menjadi bodoh karena harus mengalami siklusnya setiap saat. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika akalmu terus dikuasai tubuhmu?!" Sungutnya sembari menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Kedua mata berbeda warna tiba-tiba saling menatap takjub. "Luhan _Hyung_ /Baekhyun?!" Panggil mereka bersamaan. "Wah kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Tetap cantik seperti waktu kita bersekolah!" Pelukan terasa di tubuh yang lebih mungil. "Kau juga, _Hyung_." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa keras. "Kau masih bersama Chanyeol? Bagaimana kabarnya?" "Ya, dia baik-baik saja." Luhan menepuk tangannya kerena barusan mendapat ide. "Apa sekalian saja aku mampir ke rumah kalian?!" Dalam sekejap tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "Jangan!" Potongnya. "Chanyeol akan pulang larut, kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu!" Sebuah kebohongan terlontar. Baekhyun takut Luhan akan mengetahui keadaannya, memergoki ia dan suaminya di saat tidak tepat, atau lebih buruk lagi, mengasihaninya. Melihat sinar aneh di mata Baekhyun, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya, "Ah, kau benar."

Tarikan di bahu Luhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Sudah kubilang jangan mendahuluiku." Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memberi salam pada pria yang menyusul di samping Luhan. "Sehun, ini Baekhyun. Kita pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat SMA. Kau ingat?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia adalah _Alpha_ yang memiliki hati selembut _Omega_. Ia tidak suka mendominasi. Luhan sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang. Luhan terus mengoceh sembari menuangkan teh ke gelas Baekhyun—mendapat balasan seadanya.

Suara terjatuh menyita perhatian Sehun. Ia bergegas menolong anak yang tersungkur di lantai. Baekhyun tidak bisa melewatkan senyuman lembut dari Sehun untuk si anak. "Aku melihat Sehun cukup menyukai anak-anak." Luhan berhenti mengunyah potongan besar kue keju. "Meskipun begitu kami tidak akan memiliki anak." Pernyataan Luhan mengejutkan Baekhyun. "K-kenapa?" Luhan mendesah keras. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tertahan dengan seorang wanita tua dan cucunya. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya.." Kedua mata bulat memandang langit langit. "Menyukai dan membesarkan anak adalah dua hal berbeda. Sehun baik dalam mengurus anak tapi takut untuk memilikinya sendiri." "Apa yang membuatnya takut?" "Entahlah, ia sudah mendapatkan ketakutan itu sejak kecil. Aku rasa ia hanya tidak berani untuk mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai orangtua." Luhan menatap lembut pada sesamanya. "Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi jika Sehun tidak berniat memiliki anak selamanya, maka aku juga." Luhan kembali memakan kuenya. "Kau tidak harus mengerti, Baekhyun." _Omega_ yang lebih tua mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku mengerti." Balasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau pulang terlambat." Suara dalam membuat tubuh si _Omega_ menegang. "Aku habis makan siang bersama teman." Akunya, berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari suaminya. Ia memakai celemek, bersiap memasak makan malam. "Kau tidak punya teman." Suaranya menjadi lebih menakutkan. "P-punya, teman _Omega_." Kilahnya. Seharusnya ia memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Tetapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan membuat keributan jika mengetahuinya. Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa tidak harus memberitahu suaminya. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memotong wortel. Ia menoleh, menatap intens pada kedua bola mata hitam sedalam lautan. Ah, dia tahu arti tatapan ini. Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah. "Lupakan makan malam. Sekarang temani aku." Ucapan itu bukan permintaan, bagi Baekhyun itu adalah perintah mutlak. Ia melepas satu per satu pakaiannya, menyisakan sebuah celemek sebagai penutup terakhir, karena itu yang Chanyeol inginkan.

.

.

Selain bekerja paruh waktu di _mini_ _market_ , Baekhyun menjadi petugas kebersihan di sebuah kantor advokat. Itu adalah satu dari sekian pekerjaan yang bisa ia dapatkan walau tanpa menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ia bersyukur masih ada pekerjaan lain yang mau menerimanya— _Omega_ sepertinya selalu sulit mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka bekerja di sini. Tatapan lapar para _Alpha_ itu membuatnya takut setiap saat. Tetapi Baekhyun membutuhkan uang. Sangat butuh.

Pada suatu waktu, Seulgi, perempuan _Alpha_ yang sedang jatuh cinta , sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan orang yang dia sukai. Ini bukan keinginan Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu terus menggodanya meskipun ia menolak. Seulgi telah beberapa kali menyakiti Baekhyun dalam pikirannya, tapi masih cukup waras untuk tidak mewujudkannya. Di panas yang terik, Seulgi akhirnya kehilangan akal. Pukulan itu tanpa diduga datang tepat di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun. Tetesan kopi di atas selembar dokumen menjadi satu-satunya yang memecahkan keheningan. Seulgi terengah-engah dan baru menyadari perbuatannya setelah Baekhyun merintih. "Astaga.. A-aku aku.." Baekhyun menghentikan tangan yang berusaha menyentuh lukanya. "Tidak, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." "Sungguh, aku tidak berniat memukulmu—maksudnya iya, tapi tidak benar-benar akan memukulmu!" Seulgi meraih tangan pria di hadapannya. Air mata penyesalan sedikit menggenang.

"Baekhyun, m-maafkan aku.." Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Seulgi meminta maaf padanya. Chanyeol selalu memukulnya jika ia bersalah. Ia tidak akan keberatan menerima satu atau dua pukulan lain karena ia _memang_ bersalah. Lelaki kecil ini hidup dengan menerima pukulan sebagai hukuman dari setiap kesalahannya. Ia tidak terbiasa menerima permohonan maaf dari orang lain. Itu membuatnya ingat betapa sering ia berada di posisi Seulgi dengan Chanyeol yang memandang marah padanya dan satu tangan mengepal di udara. Baekhyun terlepas dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum pada Seulgi. "Nona tidak bersalah. Sekarang aku akan membereskan tumpahan kopi itu." Lanjutnya. Seulgi terisak, merasa bodoh karena membenci si _Omega_ dan ketulusannya.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar di bawah matahari. Keringat jatuh menetes sepanjang ia melangkah menuju pekerjaan selanjutnya. Luka di pelipisnya terus berdenyut, namun terabaikan. Ia hampir tidak menyadari ketika seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Byun Baekhyun!" Sebuah suara terdengar lalu Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. "A-Ahn Yeojin?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Wanita yang kurus itu adalah tetangga masa kecilnya di Daejeon. Ia heran, mengapa ia terus bertemu dengan kawan lamanya? Ia berlari kemudian menggandeng Baekhyun. "Ke mana saja kau selama 3 tahun ini? Bahkan bibimu tidak bisa menghubungimu—aku juga tidak!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun menjadi kebingunan. Ia tidak memiliki lagi kontak teman-temannya karena Chanyeol menghapusnya. Chanyeol juga membenci kerabat Baekhyun, ia tidak mengizinkan _Omega_ kecil itu menghubungi mereka. Baekhyun pernah sekali bersikeras ingin menemui bibinya—yang mendapat tatapan garang dari Chanyeol. Sebuah tamparan seketika menyambar pipinya. _Kekerasan pertama yang harus diterima Baekhyun._ Jadi ia tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman. Yeojin memamerkan cincin pertunangan miliknya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menatap. "Taraa.. Aku akan menikah bulan depan. Kuharap kau dapat datang ke sana." Mohonnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Aku akan memikirkannya." Chanyeol tentu tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi. Yeojin terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun karena ia harus segera pergi rapat. Pria mungil memandangi jari manisnya. Ia pernah memiliki cincin pernikahan, sebelum Chanyeol menjualnya untuk membeli tiket pacuan kuda. Chanyeol berjanji akan membelikannya yang baru, lebih bagus, dan berukirkan namanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Beberapa orang memang terdengar sangat manis ketika mengucap janji, Chanyeol contohnya. Ia mendesah. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali cincinnya.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang berseru keras-keras menirukan pendukung atlet gulat di televisi. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun ia memunguti pakaian suaminya yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol harus menghentikan kegemarannya menonton gulat. Karena percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun merasa tontonan itu yang mempengaruhi suaminya menjadi pria kasar. Chanyeol memukulnya hampir sepanjang waktu. Terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kesalahannya, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol hanya suka memukulnya. Pernah suatu kali ia terpaksa memakai jaket berkerah tinggi selama musim panas. Dan itu cukup menyiksa. Setelah menyadarinya, Chanyeol menjadi lebih pintar dengan memukul Baekhyun di tempat yang tidak terlihat.

Terkadang Chanyeol pulang di tengah malam dengan membawa wanita atau pria lain. Jika itu terjadi, Baekhyun tahu ke mana ia harus pergi. Suaminya mungkin telah melupakan pelajaran SMA nya yang menjelaskan bagaimana seorang _Omega_ dapat merasakan kesakitan yang sangat apabila _Alpha_ nya berselingkuh. Tidak heran sebenarnya. Baekhyun memang selalu menghalangi perasaannya untuk mencapai Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol membawa seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Wanita itu nampak heran ketika melihat Baekhyun, namun mengabaikannya setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar. "Jangan, itu kamar kami!" Teriak Baekhyun setiap saat di dalam hati. Tidak apa jika mereka melakukannya di dapur, kamar mandi, atau di sudut mana pun rumah ini, asal bukan kamarnya. Ada saat di mana Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berpapasan dengan mereka yang meninggalkan kamarnya— _kamar_ _mereka_. Dan itu adalah saat yang paling menyedihkan. Ia sungguh membencinya.

Pagi itu bukanlah salah satu pagi terbaiknya. Baekhyun harus dibangunkan oleh gedoran pintu berkali-kali. "A-ada apa, Tuan?" Cicitnya ketika membuka pintu dan dihadapkan dengan seorang pria besar bertato pistol di dadanya. "Di mana bajingan itu?!" Tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk. "Ba-bajingan?" Baekhyun masih terlarut dalam keterkejutannya sebelum mendapati pria itu menerobos ke kamarnya dan wanita yang dibawa Chanyeol melompat dari kasur. Dia hanya mengenakan selimut karena tidak sempat berpakaian ketika menjelaskan situasinya di sini. Pria bertato itu tidak peduli dengan penjelasan sang wanita lalu memukul rahang Chanyeol hingga bunyi gemeletuk terdengar. Baekhyun menjerit. Seseorang baru saja memukul suaminya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sialan, apa kau tahu siapa dia?!" "Heh Jalang itu yang datang sendiri padaku." Chanyeol meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke lantai. Semua bisa lebih baik jika saja Chanyeol tidak melawan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak suka diremehkan. Baekhyun menangis ketakutan. Situasi menjadi lebih kacau dan Chanyeol hampir mati dipukuli pria yang dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya. "Jangan!" Baekhyun menahan pria itu agar berhenti tetapi disingkirkan dengan mudah. Tubuh mungilnya memeluk kaki pria yang memukul Chanyeol. "Hentikan, Chanyeol bisa mati! Jangan pukul lagi! Ampuni dia!" Derai air mata mengiringi permohonannya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tersungkur dengan napas yang tersendat. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun! Jangan sakiti Chanyeol, ya, ya?" Lanjutnya. Tawaran itu terdengar cukup menarik hingga pria besar itu berhenti sesaat.

"Kubunuh kau… Jika berani menyentuhnya.." Perkataan Chanyeol kembali menyulut amarahnya. Beberapa pukulan dilayangkan ke kepala Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun merangkak keluar, berteriak meminta bantuan. Beberapa tetangganya datang tetapi Baekhyun tidak cukup tenang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia hanya menangis sembari menyebut nama suaminya dalam pelukan entah siapa. "Berhenti atau aku akan memanggil polisi!" Kata salah satu wanita tua yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Decihan segera terdengar setelahnya, pria itu pergi dengan mendorong Baekhyun dan penghuni lain yang menghalanginya.

Baekhyun bergegas memeriksa luka si suami. "Cha—" Gerakan tangannya berhenti sebelum dapat mencapai wajah Chanyeol. Sang suami terlihat hendak mengeluarkan kemarahannya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!" Bentaknya kemudian membanting pintu tepat di wajah yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun harus menjadi pengganti Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang menolongnya sekalipun air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah yakin semuanya telah usai, ia berdiri mematung. Rumahnya benar-benar tampak seperti habis kerampokan. Tiba-tiba gemerincing kunci membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya. "Chanyeol, kau mau ke mana?" Pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban. Secepat kilat pria itu pergi mengendarai motornya. Baekhyun hanya mampu berdoa semoga Chanyeol segera pulang ke rumah. Ketika menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu telah kabur sejak lama dan meninggalkan _bra_ nya.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, lelaki berambut coklat tampak masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ketukan yang terdengar membuatnya segera berlari ke arah pintu. Namun, pria kecil ini harus menelan kekecewaan karena dia yang datang bukan yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Bersambung…

The Next Chapter: "It could be just _us_ , but _he_ won't let it happen just like that."

A/N: Idk why fanf*ction is being such a d*ck. Why do my stories suddenly appear and disappear from the search engine? Is it normal for the newbie writer or is it just me? Nah, whatever. Let's not rush everything and enjoy the messy flow. Hope you take your time well.


	3. Chapter 2

The Previous Chapter: _Hari semakin siang, lelaki berambut coklat tampak masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ketukan yang terdengar membuatnya segera berlari ke arah pintu. Tetapi pria kecil ini harus menelan kekecewaan karena dia yang datang bukan yang Baekhyun harapkan._

SELFLESS

Chapter 2: Unwelcoming Kitten

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, etc.

.

Baekhyun belum sempat beristirahat ketika harus menerima komplain dari induk semang tentang keributan pagi tadi. "Maaf, maafkan kami.." Pria itu kembali meminta maaf berkali-kali. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menikah dengan lelaki seburuk dia. Pergi dan dapatkan dirimu seseorang yang lebih baik!" Hardik wanita bertubuh gempal di depan pintu apartemennnya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membalas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk segalanya. Pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa ia bisa beristirahat. _Akhirnya_. Tidak benar-benar beristirahat sebenarnya, karena pikirannya terus melayang. Semua orang mengatakan padanya ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, tapi tidak ada yang bersedia memberikannya. Ia yang _hanya_ seorang _Omega_. Itu sedikit membuatnya frustasi. Ada suara di dalam dirinya, berbisik sepanjang hari agar ia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tidak peduli seberapa gundah dirinya, ia masih harus mendapatkan uang. Dengan langkah gontai ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam. Ia berada di belakang kasir seperti biasa, hanya saja tanpa Xiumin di sisinya. Belakangan Baekhyun tidak melihat Xiumin pada jam kerjanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir. Pria yang lebih tua itu adalah teman satu-satunya semenjak ia berada di Seoul. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang membela Baekhyun jika _Omega_ itu terkena masalah. Xiumin mempercayainya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak selalu—hingga sekarang. Ia berpikir untuk memperlakukan Xiumin sebagai orang asing, tetapi tanpa sengaja pria itu melihatnya pada saat Chanyeol memukulnya. Membuatnya terpaksa memberitahu kondisi rumah tangganya karena gagal memberikan alasan yang dapat diterima Xiumin—yang tidak sebodoh dirinya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Xiumin lah yang mengetahuinya. Setidaknya Xiumin tetap baik padanya. _Walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan kebenaran._

"Xiumin Hyung!" Panggilnya sembari mengetuk daun pintu. Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat sahutan, seniornya itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan penampilan paling buruk yang pernah ia lihat. "Masuklah." Suaranya serak dan menyedihkan. "Permisi.." Baekhyun melangkah masuk, sempat tersandung kaleng bir yang berserakan. "Pria berengsek itu mencampakkanku saat tahu kalau aku _Beta_." Xiumin menggaruk kepalanya, berbaring di kasur. Baekhyun mengerti ini mengenai pria _Alpha_ yang dikencani Xiumin. Sudah seperti hukum tak tertulis baginya, seorang _Beta_ hanya boleh menjalin hubungan dengan sesama _Beta_. Selain mendengarkan keluhan Xiumin, tidak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolong Xiumin? Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Setelah beberapa saat yang memilukan, Xiumin bangkit. "Ahh aku akan berhenti menangisinya. Aku hanya kehilangan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Justru dia yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang mencintainya. Benar kan?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menemuiku, Baekhyun. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik." Tambahnya. "Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Maaf." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. "Kau bicara apa?! Kehadiranmu di sini sudah lebih dari cukup!" Xiumin meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Kau juga, segeralah melangkah maju." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Andai saja ia sekuat Xiumin. Mendadak Baekhyun lelah dengan berpura-pura tidak menderita.

.

.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kertas yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam mesin fotokopi. Ia mendapat sebuah gambaran yang mengganggu dari seorang pria tua yang berusaha menjamah suaminya dalam pikirannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera meninggalkan kantornya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya sembarangan kemudian melesat mencari Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya. Ia bertanya pada satpam di mana suaminya berada. Tapi pria itu menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia mendesah marah karena rasa sakit di dadanya semakin kuat. Seulgi menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya. Ia mengingat wajah tampan yang pernah Baekhyun tunjukkan di ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak mengenal wanita ini. Ia mengasumsikannya sebagai kolega Baekhyun. "Apa kau mencari Baekhyun?" Tanyanya ragu. "Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?!" Chanyeol mengguncangkan kedua bahu si wanita. "A-aku tahu, tapi ada apa sebenarnya?" Seulgi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Cukup bawa aku ke sana!" Chanyeol menyentaknya dengan keras. "B-biar aku tunjukkan.." Seulgi yang ketakutan segera menunjukkan di mana Baekhyun berada. "Bos baru saja memanggilnya ke dalam ruangan. Aku tidak tahu sedang apa mereka di sana.." Katanya, setengah berlari. Pintu itu terkunci dan satu-satunya jendela di sana tertutup tirai dengan rapat. Chanyeol murka. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Tubuh besarnya mendobrak pintu, menyebabkan engsel itu berderit keras, hampir patah. Ia melakukannya lagi dan pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

Mereka melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Ia memberontak di atas pangkuan pria tua berkepala botak yang mendekap pinggangnya. "Hmmphh!" Air mata mengalir sederas sungai dan ia tidak mampu bersuara karena bibirnya tertempel lakban. Kedua tangannya terikat oleh tali di atas kepalanya, memberi akses bebas pada sang bos biadab. Pria itu sudah gila karena tidak berhenti melepaskan kancing pakaian Baekhyun sambil menciumi dada ranumnya setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi. "Berengsek!" Chanyeol berlari, mematahkan hidung pria itu dengan sebuah pukulan keras. "Mmm!" Jerit Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Rasakan ini, Keparat tua!" Suaminya tidak berhenti memukul pria yang melecehkannya. Seulgi melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dan mulut Baekhyun. "Hentikan, Chanyeol! Dia bosku!" Ia meraih lengan kekar Chanyeol. "Persetan siapa dia! Dan kau, kenapa kau selalu menyebabkan masalah di mana pun kau berada?!" Ia menyalak, menampar Baekhyun hingga _Omega_ itu menabrak dada Seulgi. Chanyeol begitu marah. Ia tidak akan peduli jika Baekhyun dipecat. _Omega_ itu bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Ia tidak tahu mengapa suami kecilnya selalu menarik banyak _Alpha_. Ia sering menyalahkan Baekhyun karena tidak berhati-hati dalam bersikap sehingga mereka salah mengartikan kebaikannya. Ketika pada faktanya bukan Baekhyun yang bersalah.

"T-tolong segera ke lantai 3! Ya, ya, ruang manajer!" Seulgi menghubungi satpam dan mereka berhasil menghentikan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terengah-engah, menatap tajam pada seseorang yang tergeletak pingsan. Napasnya perlahan menjadi normal. Ia meludahi _Alpha_ tua itu untuk terakhir kali. _Ia tidak menyesal melakukannya_.

Mereka menunggu dengan cemas di dalam kantor polisi sekitar. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergetar dari tempatnya duduk. Seulgi memberikannya sepotong _Jumeokbab_ , tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki selera makan sekarang. Tidak selama Chanyeol masih ada di dalam sel yang dingin itu. Ia telah bersedia untuk menandatangani surat damai dengan bosnya. Dan sebagai gantinya mereka tidak akan memenjarakan Chanyeol. Jadi mengapa Chanyeol belum keluar juga? Ini membuatnya gila. "Park Baekhyun." Sebuah suara membuatnya terkesiap. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri polisi yang membawa serta suaminya. "Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Kalimat itu seperti iringan lagu yang melegakan. Baekhyun membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih, sedangkan suaminya berdiri tanpa sepatah kata. "Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mendongak, memberi tatapan khawatir. Chanyeol menatap benci pada suami mungilnya. "Dasar bodoh." Suara dingin yang ditujukan padanya menusuk dada Baekhyun. Sang _Alpha_ meninggalkannya di sana sendiri.

Baekhyun berhenti bekerja di kantornya, membuat Seulgi menangis karena menyesal tidak sempat mengenal _Omega_ itu lebih lama. Beberapa petugas kebersihan lainnya memberikan kenang-kenangan kecil untuk Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum tipis ketika menerimanya. Dalam hati ia berharap teman-temannya tidak akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya, si _Omega_. Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahinya kemudian kembali menyusuri jalanan Seoul, mencari lowongan pekerjaan baru. Getaran di saku celananya mendadak mengalihkannya.

.

.

Pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ahn Yeojin, mereka saling bertukar kontak tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun mendapat pesan singkat yang sangat mengejutkan. Chanyeol pulang dan mendapati suaminya menangis sendirian di pojok kamar sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Cepat-cepat ia meraih wajah itu agar menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Bibiku meninggal.."

Chanyeol membenci keluarga Baekhyun yang tersisa. Orang tuanya melarikan diri dengan Baekhyun yang masih berusia 2 bulan ketika seluruh keluarganya menyesalkan kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai _Omega_. Sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas menewaskan mereka berdua dan Baekhyun terpaksa diurus oleh paman dan bibinya dari sang ayah. Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bersikap tidak peduli pada kabar itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan menyakiti seseorang seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan air matanya ketika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka, seperti sekarang. Chanyeol melihat lagi ke suami mungilnya. Tidak berniat bertanya dari mana ia mengetahui kabar duka itu. Air mata ia usap dengan ibu jari. "Di mana?" Tanyanya. "R-rumah.."

Sebuah helm diberikan untuk Baekhyun yang kebingungan lalu Chanyeol memakaikan helm itu dengan kasar ke kepalanya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa selain melajukan motornya sekencang mungkin dengan Baekhyun yang berpegangan erat pada perutnya. Si _Omega_ masih tidak menangkap situasi ini. Ia mengira suaminya masih marah dengan kejadian tempo hari. Ia bahkan tidak membalas panggilan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari lamanya setelah keluar dari kantor polisi. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba ketika acara penghormatan telah usai. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada peti mati di depannya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanda ia menangis. Kali ini ada Chanyeol di sisinya, menahan si _Omega_ untuk menangis di dadanya. "Baekhyun, kau datang!" Seruan serak mengalihkan mereka. Sepupu perempuannya yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya mendekat dengan pakaian berkabungnya. Satu-satunya keluarga Baekhyun yang bersikap baik padanya adalah Bae Nara. Itu pun Chanyeol masih mempertanyakan kebaikan wanita itu. Baekhyun bergegas memberikan pelukan pada Nara yang membalasnya dengan erat.

"Hiks.. Bagaimana bibi bisa meninggal secepat ini?" Isak si _Omega_. "Ibuku sudah menderita sakit sejak lama, Baekhyun.. Kurasa memang inilah waktunya.." Nara menghapus air matanya sendiri. Pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama. Mereka harus dipisahkan oleh makian seseorang. " _Eonnie_ , hentikan! Tidak ingatkah kau jika _Omega_ ini telah memutus hubungan dengan kita?! Dia tidak pernah memberi kabar pada kita selama 3 tahun! Karena terus memikirkannya, Ibu jatuh sakit!" Serunya, menyita perhatian. "Hentikan, itu tidak benar..." Nara melerai adiknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika gadis itu beralih melayangkan tangan ke arahnya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tangan itu. "Jangan pernah memukul Baekhyun." Desisnya berbahaya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Ia menarik tangannya, menyeret sang kakak menjauh dari mereka.

Setelah suasana cukup terkendali, Nara kembali lagi kepada sepupu kecilnya. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang tidak akan terlihat oleh adiknya, sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu di atas motornya. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu?" Ia memulai percakapan. "A-aku bekerja dari siang hingga malam di beberapa tempat. Aku makan dengan baik 3 kali sehari.." Jawabnya lugu. "Tidak, tidak." Ia mengusap pipi lembut Baekhyun, mengubah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol?" Tubuh mungil terkesiap. Nara selalu bisa melihat ke dalam hatinya. "Chanyeol.." Pandangannya mengedar, tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari percakapan ini. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Sekali lagi, ia menyembunyikan segalanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Chanyeol baik padaku." Baekhyun berbohong untuk menciptakan keadaan sebaik hidup orang lain, meskipun ia tahu kebahagiaan palsu adalah kesedihan yang paling buruk. Setidaknya itu melindunginya. _Jika saja mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu._

.

.

Mereka tidak sempat pulang ke Seoul sehingga memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah _motel_ kecil. Tempat itu agak kotor dan tidak mempunyai ruang yang luas. Hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur besar, sebuah TV kabel, dan kamar mandi sederhana. Baekhyun tidak mengeluh ketika menemukan bercak kecoklatan di seprai, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mereka sewa. " _Fuck_!" Baekhyun bisa mendengar suaminya mengumpat dari kamar mandi karena menemukan kloset yang belum disiram. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya, tepat ketika Chanyeol keluar dari sana hanya dalam balutan handuk di pinggangnya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya, memakai kembali kaos itu. "Kenapa kau memakainya lagi?" Suara berat suaminya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. "A-aku hanya…" Baekhyun tergagap mencari jawaban. Langkah Chanyeol menimbulkan bunyi basah yang kentara. Dia semakin dekat. Tangan yang lebih kuat melingkari perutnya; memeluk posesif. "Kau tidak ingin melakukan ini?" Chanyeol menjilat tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sensual. Pria yang lebih kecil meremang. Ia bisa merasakan tetesan air yang merambat di tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi dingin di sepanjang tulang punggung. "Jangan sekarang, Chanyeol." Tolaknya halus. Tapi ia lupa dengan siapa dia berbicara. Chanyeol memaksanya berbalik, mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa menolak?" Suaranya berubah dingin dan menakutkan. Baekhyun tertegun. _Chanyeol selalu benar_. Ia tidak akan mampu menolak suaminya.

Si _Omega_ berpegangan kuat pada kepala ranjang, menerima tusukan demi tusukan yang dilakukan suaminya tanpa perasaan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti melantunkan desahan dan erangan. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya. Tubuhnya dibalik dengan cepat, Baekhyun secara refleks menautkan kedua kakinya erat di pinggang Chanyeol—tidak rela melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Sebelah tangannya meremas rambut hitam sang suami ketika _Alpha_ itu membuat sebanyak mungkin _kissmark_ di leher putihnya. "Ha! Nghh.. Lihat, Ah siapa yang menolakku tadi?" Chanyeol berkata bangga di tengah kegiatannya menghias kulit pucat Baekhyun. Bibir bengkaknya terbuka, menampakkan setipis benang yang segera diraup oleh suami tingginya. Ciuman itu sangat terburu-buru hingga Baekhyun kesulitan mengambil udara. "Ahh.. Ahh… Chanyeol.. B-bisakah kau le-lebih pelan?" Pinta tubuh yang terguncang. "Bukankah kau suka permainanku yang mhh kasar?" Chanyeol menggeram ketika Baekhyun menjadi semakin ketat, membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam. "Yahhhh!" Pekik Baekhyun yang mendapat desakan tepat di titik istimewanya. Bintang-bintang terasa memenuhi penglihatannya. Tubuhnya berdenyut dengan liar, memaksa Chanyeol menyemburkan cairan di ujung kesejatiannya lebih cepat.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menetralkan desah napas yang tak teratur. Chanyeol melepaskan karet yang terpasang di miliknya, melemparkannya telak ke dalam tempat sampah tanpa mengikatnya lebih dulu. Baekhyun menyesal pada petugas _motel_ karena berpikir bahwa cairan suaminya akan sulit dibersihkan dari tempat sampah itu. "Minggir, aku mau tidur." Perintahnya, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia memandang wajah damai suaminya yang lebih dulu tertidur pulas. Ia heran bagaimana wajah itu selalu tampak tampan sekalipun berkeringat. Perlahan tangannya mengusap peluh Chanyeol, menyisir rambutnya yang lepek. "Semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Bisiknya, memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi suaminya. Ia segera menyusul suaminya yang terlelap. Sebagian dirinya masih merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini ketika bibinya baru saja meninggal.

.

.

Bulan mulai menampakkan sinar ketika mereka memasuki apartemen. Baekhyun bergegas menyiram tanamannya di balkon yang hampir layu. Chanyeol meregangkan otot-ototnya, berbaring di sofa kesayangannya dan menyetel TV tanpa berganti pakaian. Ia membiarkan suami kecilnya yang mondar-mondar membersihkan rumah. Ia tidak berhenti barang sebentar untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol mengira rumah ini tidak kotor, tapi Baekhyun terlalu menyukai kebersihan. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan setitik noda luput dari pantauannya. Rasa kantuk segera menguasai _Alpha_ berambut hitam.

Pria berambut coklat sedang memakai piyama saat suara professional sang _Alpha_ terdengar di seberang sana. Suaminya harus terbangun untuk menerima telepon yang Baekhyun perkirakan berasal dari atasannya—memberikan perintah-perintah yang harus segera dikerjakan suaminya. Sambungan itu terputus diikuti desahan keras Chanyeol. "Aku akan dinas selama beberapa hari." Katanya, diberi anggukan mengerti oleh Baekhyun. Ia segera mempersiapkan koper suaminya dan mengisi berbagai kebutuhannya. Dia merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol karena mereka baru saja kembali dari Daejeon. Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah. "Ke mana kau akan dinas?" Tanyanya pelan. "Ke mana aku pergi kau tidak perlu tahu." Chanyeol berkata cepat, menggoreskan luka di hati si _Omega_. Baekhyun menatap dalam suaminya, ingin memberikannya sebuah ciuman selamat jalan, tapi tidak mungkin. Chanyeol menyuruhnya tidur sementara ia menunggu penjemputnya. Baekhyun tidak tertidur. Jika ia mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sekarang, wajah apa yang akan ia dapatkan? Membayangkannya membuat Baekhyun takut. Akhirnya dia menutup kedua matanya. Tidak memiliki firasat apa pun pada apa yang akan ditemui suaminya selama pergi bertugas.

.

.

Incheon jauh lebih panas dari yang _Alpha_ itu kira. Beberapa AC yang menyala di ruangan ini tidak banyak membantu untuk menghilangkan hawa panas di sekitarnya. "Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak, menggerutu karena rapat yang membosankan tidak kunjung selesai. Ia membuka ponselnya, memeriksa beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Kedua matanya mengarah pada sebuah nama dari seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Seseorang yang _pernah_ memiliki hubungan istimewa dengannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membawa pria itu untuk menghubunginya lagi setelah sekian lama. "Kita akhiri agenda hari ini." Pengumuman itu segera membawa Chanyeol untuk melakukan panggilan. Ia belum sempat berucap tetapi suara itu sudah terlebih dahulu memenuhi telinganya. Ia terdiam mendengar rangkaian suara di seberang sana yang membuat dadanya berdenyut.

"Di mana kau? Aku akan ke sana. Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal bodoh." Peringatnya, bergegas memanggil taksi. Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai tempat itu. Ia mengibaskan sepatunya, memasuki kompleks apartemen yang tak terawat. Chanyeol yakin, selain harganya yang murah, tidak ada hal bagus dari apartemen ini. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap pada sesosok pria mungil yang memeluk lututnya di depan pintu. Ia tampak terkejut, belum pernah melihatnya begini terpuruk. "Mengapa kau merusak dirimu sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu tidak mendapat balasan. "Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebagai sosok yang lemah. Bukankah kau membenci kekalahan?" Chanyeol berjongkok, mengusap lembut helaian rambut yang sama halusnya seperti ketika mereka terakhir bersama. Kedua mata bulat menatap lekat padanya, mencari kehangatan. Sang _Alpha_ beralih memeluk tubuh yang lebih kurus selagi pria itu membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Chanyeol. "Bangun. Jika kau tidak bisa memberinya pelajaran. Biar aku yang melakukannya dengan caraku." Katanya, mendongakkan kepala di hadapannya. Seulas kecupan di bibir diberikan untuk meredakan kegelisahan yang merasuk. "Ikutlah bersamaku."

.

.

Senyum kepuasan menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Ia menatap senang pada makanan yang hangat dan tertata rapi di atas meja. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk berbelanja sehingga ia bisa memasakkan semua kesukaan suaminya. Pada hari terakhir dinasnya, _Alpha_ itu menelepon, memerintahkannya untuk memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol merindukan masakannya? Seketika pipinya bersemu malu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berhenti berkhayal. "Hm seharusnya Chanyeol sudah sampai rumah." Gumamnya, mata coklatnya melirik pada jam dinding. "Sepertinya masih ada waktu, apa aku mandi dulu, ya?" _Omega_ kecil tampak berpikir keras sebelum memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya lalu memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Ia sangat menantikan kedatangan sang _Alpha_.

Derap langkah mengalihkan lamunan si _Omega_ , ia segera berlari membuka pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang perlahan luntur dari bibirnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melepas rindu pada suaminya yang telah pergi selama empat hari. Tetapi takdir tidak berhenti mempermainkannya. Dia tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi dengan _Do Kyungsoo_. Bagaimana suaminya menemukan _Beta_ itu? Satu-satunya yang mengalihkan keterkejutannya adalah koper di samping pria dingin itu. Pikiran naifnya percaya bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin hanya akan menginap beberapa hari, tapi hatinya tahu ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Tanpa bertanya ia mempersilakan mereka masuk lalu bergegas menata piring. Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya yang bisa hilang kapan saja. _Park Baekhyun membenci Do Kyungsoo_. Kyungsoo bukanlah sekedar sahabat Chanyeol semasa sekolah, mereka lebih dari itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukainya karena hubungan terlarang mereka dan Kyungsoo selalu tahu cara untuk mempermalukannya.

 _Saat kembali, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghilang. Langkahnya membimbing Baekhyun pada sebuah laboratorium di samping sekolah. Ia tahu akan menemukan mereka di sana. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah, bahwa ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo yang telanjang dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya—bergerak seirama dengan desah napas. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menangis sebelum memutuskan untuk memaafkan Chanyeol. Ia bisa memaafkannya. Ia harus. Chanyeol adalah separuh jiwanya, seluruh hidupnya. Sekalipun di ujung jurang, Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupan tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya._

Waktu bergerak lambat ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tengah, menciptakan keadaan serius yang selalu Baekhyun benci. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, tapi tidak satu pun yang ia utarakan. Apakah kali ini ia akan dibuang? Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya buram karena air mata. " **Dengar, Kyungsoo akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang**." Suara berat itu terdengar seperti tamparan yang menyakitkan. Ia merasakan dunianya segera runtuh. Bibir merah itu terkatup rapat-rapat. Hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai pengganti jawaban. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. _"I-ini masih lebih baik dibanding Chanyeol mengusirku. Y-ya, aku bisa melakukannya. A-Aku bisa tinggal bersama Kyungsoo."_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Baekhyun menolak memberitahukan penderitaannya pada Chanyeol, _Alpha_ nya. Jika saja ia mengizinkan, sisi _Omega_ nya pasti sudah merangsek masuk ke dalam hati Chanyeol, menyalurkan kepedihan yang menyesakkan jiwa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka meninggalkannya di kursinya untuk memasuki kamar yang seharusnya menjadi milik Baekhyun dan suaminya. Ruangan ini terasa sesak, sempit, ia tidak memiliki tempat di mana pun.

Langkah-langkahnya goyah saat ia menuju balkon, tempat yang selalu menjadi pelariannya yang sedih dan kesepian. Di sana ia tidak akan mendengar ataupun melihat apa yang suaminya lakukan. Ia menutup rapat tirai dan pintu kaca kemudian berbaring. Perlahan, sangat perlahan menelungkupkan tubuhnya, seperti kuncup bunga yang tak sempat mekar. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika merasa ingin menangis sepanjang malam? Ia memilih bernyanyi untuk dirinya sambil menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang.

Di tengah lantunan lagu ia mengingat kembali perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Kyungsoo mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bilur kebiruan. "Chanyeol yang melakukannya padamu?" Tanyanya. "Ini benar-benar salahku," yang lebih lemah berusaha berkelit. Tersentak karena baru menyadari pengakuan bodohnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku." Genggaman itu semakin erat dan Baekhyun mulai terisak ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Parahnya Kyungsoo tahu. Ia mungkin akan membeberkan sikap buruk Chanyeol dan hidupnya akan kembali seperti di neraka jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. "K-kumohon, jangan beritahu siapa pun! Chanyeol sangat baik, ia baik padaku! Sungguh!" Ia benar-benar memohon. Kyungsoo bergeming. "Aku ingin kau memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum terlambat. Apa Chanyeol membuatmu bahagia?" Pria berambut pirang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menunggu jawabannya._

"Chanyeol membuatku bahagia..." Baekhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan keraguan sebelum memejamkan mata. Menunggu lelap menguasainya karena itu merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk melarikan diri tanpa meninggalkan rumah. Demi Tuhan, mampukah ia melewati cobaan ini?

Bersambung…

The Next Chapter: "He has a secret that no one can he ever tells to. He tries so hard to hide it, but seems like it won't be long."

A/N: I'm sorry; I'm not answering anything related to the story. I simply like to babble some nonsense here. A reviewer told me that this matter has been happening to the others as well. And you know what, knowing that it's not just me who suffers from techninal error in fanf*ction makes me feel relieved. Thank you sooo much, honey. You made my day!


	4. Chapter 3

The Previous Chapter: _"Chanyeol membuatku bahagia..." Baekhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan keraguan sebelum memejamkan mata. Menunggu lelap menguasainya karena itu merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk melarikan diri tanpa meninggalkan rumah. Demi Tuhan, mampukah ia melewati cobaan ini?_

SELFLESS

Chapter 3: Hidden Truth

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, etc.

.

Sang _Omega_ menyembunyikan air matanya ketika memanggil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk sarapan. Pandangannya yang kabur membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menumpahkan sup yang seharusnya menjadi sarapan mereka hingga mendapat sebuah tamparan. Wajah mungil itu tertunduk ke lantai. "M-maafkan aku, akan segera kubuat yang baru.." Suaranya bergetar. "Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan!" Sahut Chanyeol. Tangannya melepuh, tapi bukan itu yang dia pedulikan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menatap kasihan padanya dari ujung dapur, memperhatikannya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Pipinya terasa lebih panas oleh rasa malu dibandingkan tamparan tadi. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak pernah memukul Kyungsoo. Dia pintar, dewasa, dan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar. Mustahil baginya melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia terus percaya akan tiba hari di mana Chanyeol berhenti bersikap kasar. Tapi jelas bukan hari ini.

Baekhyun baru berani bersuara setelah suaminya pergi. "Maaf, kau harus terbiasa menyaksikannya.." Pernyataannya membuat hati siapa pun hancur, termasuk Kyungsoo. "Kau.." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Makanan itu kembali ia telan tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, Baekhyun pergi bekerja setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ia ciptakan dan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah menyelesaikan novelnya. Orang lain akan mengira mereka adalah kakak beradik yang belakangan ini tinggal serumah, siapa sangka jika salah satunya merupakan kekasih simpanan.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "I-iya, apa pesanan kita sudah jadi?" Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Belum, kurasa butuh beberapa menit lagi," balasnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Begitukah." Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, kembali melamun. "Apa kau ada masalah?" Tubuh yang lebih mungil terkesiap. "Tidak, tidak!" Kilahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak akan memberitahu Xiumin lebih jauh mengenai kehidupannya yang semakin kacau. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. "Dua _jajangmyeon_ , satu tanpa timun!" Suara itu mengalihkan mereka. "Aku akan ambilkan." Baekhyun bangkit, berjalan cepat ke _counter_. Xiumin memperhatikannya dalam diam, mengetahui ada yang tidak beres pada _Omega_ itu. Ia ingin membuatnya bicara, tapi anak itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan masalah. Ia ragu Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya sendiri.

Pria berambut coklat mengaduk-aduk makanannya, tidak berniat melahapnya. "Kau harus makan! Tubuhmu bertambah kurus saja!" Xiumin memicingkan matanya, memberikan lebih banyak porsi untuk Baekhyun. " _Ya_! Kenapa kau menambahkan lagi ke _jajangmyeon_ ku?" Rengek Baekhyun, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan begitu banyak mie. "Itu karena kau melamun terus! Cepat makan atau aku akan memesan lagi untukmu!" Ancaman itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat memakan hidangan di hadapannya. Xiumin tertawa puas. "Kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Ia membuka suara lagi. Pria muda mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan saus kacang hitam. "Mm mungkin suatu saat." Atau tidak sama sekali. "Kau selalu begitu. Menanggung semuanya sendirian, setidaknya ingatlah aku. Kau bisa sedikit bergantung padaku." Xiumin merajuk. "Haha terima kasih, _Hyung_. Tapi aku benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Ia menampakkan senyum tipis dan Xiumin harus berhenti bertanya.

Dia hanya membutuhkan _booklet_ masakan ketika sebuah koran mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajah itu, wajah yang mengisi mimpi-mimpi buruknya belakangan, terpampang kecil di ujung berita utama. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Ini seperti bayangan Kyungsoo selalu ada di dekatnya. Baekhyun sedikit berharap gambar itu dimuat di kolom pencarian orang atau apa pun yang akan menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi harapannya hanyalah harapan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membacanya." Baekhyun meletakkan lagi koran itu di rak, memutuskan untuk tidak membaca semua yang berkaitan dengan _Beta_ itu. Dia berbalik untuk segera membayar _booklet_ nya. Ketika keluar dari toko, ia melirik sekilas, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada artikel yang memuat wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Lemari es yang hampir kosong dan dompet yang tipis cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Chanyeol tidak pernah memberinya uang yang cukup. Pria tinggi itu terlalu sering menghabiskan uangnya untuk bersenang-senang. Kini ia harus memutar otaknya karena harus memasak untuk tiga orang. "Kau butuh uang?" Kyungsoo muncul entah dari mana. "Uh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak berniat tinggal gratis. Jika novelku terbit, aku akan memberikan hasilnya padamu." Katanya lalu melenggang pergi. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata tidak percaya.

 _Clack_! Suaminya baru saja pulang bekerja. "Hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggantungkan jaket Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, pria dominan mengabaikannya. "Di mana Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun harus mengulum senyumnya. Dia baru saja tiba di rumah dan itu hal pertama yang suaminya tanyakan? Wah ini mengesankan. "Tidak tahu. Dia pergi keluar tadi." Nada suara Baekhyun berubah dingin. Chanyeol menarik lengannya kuat dan kedua tangan Baekhyun angkat, berusaha melindungi diri. Baekhyun pikir ia akan mendapat pukulan. "Bodoh! Kau seharusnya membuatnya tetap di rumah!" Semburnya, sebelum berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sepanik itu beberapa tahun terakhir. Tiba-tiba ia sangat marah. Mengapa Chanyeol bersikap sangat peduli jika menyangkut Kyungsoo? Benar-benar tidak ada hal baik yang datang bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu, berusaha meredakan panas di hatinya.

Ia bisa mendengar pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya, enggan menyambut mereka. "Selamat datang", biasanya itu yang akan ia ucapkan semarah apa pun dia. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia berharap Kyungsoo tidak pernah kembali lagi. Baekhyun tercekat, segera menghapus pikiran buruknya. Ia boleh jadi tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi mengharapkannya lenyap, itu satu hal yang Baekhyun harus hindari. _Beta_ itu berjalan melewatinya, melirik sekilas padanya. Ketika menatap matanya, Baekhyun tahu ia semakin membenci sang _Beta_.

Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun mengintip ragu-ragu ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas di sana. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya, berusaha tidak menakuti Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih mungil berjengit, terlihat gugup. "Tidak ada." Balasnya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kapan dia bisa tidur di kamarnya lagi. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah memakai kamar itu selama beberapa malam, Baekhyun rasa itu sangat tidak adil baginya. Mungkin mereka bisa mulai membuat jadwal harian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur bersama Chanyeol. Tapi tentu Baekhyun terlalu takut mengusulkannya. Dia hanya termangu. Kyungsoo cukup pintar untuk menyadari arti dari tatapan mendamba itu. "Kau ingin tidur di dalam?" Tebaknya tepat. Bahu Baekhyun menegang. "B-bolehkah?" Cicitnya sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya. "Itu kamar kalian. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, mengambil laptopnya, dan menuju sofa yang hanya ada satu. "Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun setengah bingung sambil memberikan bantal dan selimut untuk Kyungsoo malam ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa memperhatikan lagi wajah tidur Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan segalanya tentang Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti sudah seabad dia tidak melihatnya. Diam-diam ia menyusupkan tangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk erat pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Aroma _peppermint_ yang berasal dari perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman. "Selamat tidur." Katanya, menghirup lebih dalam aroma itu sebelum benar-benar terlelap. Tidur si _Omega_ menjadi lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Kedua mata berwarna hitam perlahan membuka, menyentuh tangan yang lebih kecil di pinggangnya. "Selamat tidur."

.

.

Wiinggg! Suara penyedot debu menjadi satu-satunya yang memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman berada lama di sekitar Kyungsoo. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Seperti ia sedang mengamati Baekhyun untuk menangkapnya jika _Omega_ itu melakukan kesalahan. Dan _Beta_ itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. "K-kau tidak menulis novelmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun, memecah kekakuan. Lebih tepatnya menyuruh Kyungsoo berhenti menatapnya. "Aku sedang menulisnya." Balas Kyungsoo cepat. Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan jengah. Kyungsoo jelas-jelas hanya diam memperhatikannya. Tak! Tak! Ctak! Ctak! Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo segera mengetik di laptopnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Baekhyun mengerjap terkejut ketika mengetahui seorang penulis bisa mengetik secepat itu. Ia merasa harus menghentikan penyedot debunya yang dapat mengganggu konsentrasi Kyungsoo. "Semangat," bisiknya tanpa terdengar siapa pun. Ia mengambil kain basah, berniat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lain.

Kyungsoo menghentikan ketikannya. Ia membuka suara di siang hari. "Baekhyun, aku tidak datang untuk menghancurkan rumah tanggamu. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol dan _kau_." Katanya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo berkata demikian. "Uh huh," Baekhyun menggumam, mengelap kaca semakin keras. Tentu saja semua hal di dunia ini adalah _kebetulan_. Segalanya terasa aneh ketika orang asing tiba-tiba menjadi keluarganya. Tangannya seketika berhenti. Tunggu, apakah selama ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah keluarga? Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin memikirkannya karena pada akhirnya hanya ia yang akan terluka. Yang pasti ia harus mulai berbagi segalanya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau luangkan waktumu lusa?" Sebuah tangan tetap menyendok sup sambil mendengarkan percakapan di dekatnya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong _mandu_. "Hyojoo akan menikah. Di Busan." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingat Hyojoo, salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Itu cukup jauh." Keluhnya. "Kau benar." Chanyeol mengiyakan. Mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Baekhyun sangat iri pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahan temannya. "Baekhyun juga ikut kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat yang lainnya tersentak. "Tidak." Tegas satu-satuya _Alpha_ yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk lesu. "Ayolah, kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian." Desak Kyungsoo lagi. "Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa menjaga rum—AH." Sebuah remasan kuat terasa di paha Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendelik seram padanya. "Kau akan ikut." Desisnya. Baekhyun membelalak bingung. "Aku selesai." Chanyeol beranjak dari meja dengan makanan tersisa di piringnya. "Kita akan tetap pergi bertiga ke Busan!" Teriak Kyungsoo agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. "Terserah," gerutunya. Kyungsoo menyusul ke kamar dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya.

Kali ini adalah giliran Kyungsoo tidur bersama Chanyeol di kamar itu. Baekhyun berharap ia yang selalu ada di sana, tetapi hati nuraninya tidak akan tega untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di sofa setiap hari, dengan hembusan angin yang terasa lebih kuat setiap malamnya. Sedikit banyak ia mengalah. "Apa yang harus kupakai, ya?" Ucapnya, merentangkan tangannya yang memegang setelan baju berwarna putih. "Oh, haruskah aku memakai jas?" Bingungnya, melempar setelan tadi dan kembali mengacak pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menemui waktu yang sulit untuk menentukan pakaian yang akan ia pakai di pesta pernikahan Hyojoo. "Haahhhhh…" Desahnya panjang, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan pakaian. "Aku tidak tahu harus pakai yang mana! Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajariku!" Gerutunya pelan. "Pakai yang biru _navy_. Itu terlihat bagus di kulitmu." Sepatah kalimat dari dapur membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Beta itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya. Baekhyun curiga Kyungsoo merupakan titisan kucing karena langkahnya yang tak pernah bersuara. Dia menatap lama pada pilihan Kyungsoo lalu menyingkirkannya—enggan mengikuti saran si _Beta_. Ia memasukkan setelan putih ke kopernya lantas memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Di tengah pejaman matanya, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hmph!" Ia kembali terbangun. Diam-diam membuka kopernya untuk diganti dengan setelan biru _navy_. Dia tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Mereka tiba di Busan setelah perjalanan selama dua jam menggunakan mobil tua Chanyeol yang selalu berada di garasi. Suasana bahagia memenuhi pesta yang didominasi warna merah jambu. Kyungsoo memekik senang bertemu kawan lamanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang harus berhadapan dengan gadis penerima tamu. Pancaran mata itu menuntut jawaban darinya. "Em.. Aku teman Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya, hampir berbisik. Barangkali Baekhyun memang pandai bersandiwara. Ia melakukannya dengan baik sebagai suami sah yang harus bertukar peran menjadi teman si kekasih gelap. Selalu ada kemungkinan sebuah akting akan berhenti menjadi sekedar akting. Baekhyun gemetar ketika membayangkannya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah menghilang bersama teman-teman mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia berdiri di ujung meja. Teringat pada hari pernikahannya dan Chanyeol 3 tahun lalu. Jika dipikir ulang, hari itu tidak sepenuhnya bahagia karena pada hari itu keduanya membuat janji yang tidak bisa mereka tepati sekarang. Air mata sejak tadi tak mau dibendung seperti kenangan yang tersimpan terlalu lama. Ia berharap satu satunya penyesalan yang ia punya bukanlah menikahi Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh tisu?" Pundak Baekhyun terkesiap. Kedua matanya menatap sesosok pria tinggi bermata sipit yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkannya tisu. "Y-ya, terima kasih." Ucapnya kikuk. Pria itu tidak lantas pergi, ia memilih berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun. "Apa pengantin itu temanmu?" Tunjuknya pada wanita di panggung. "Bukan, aku hanya diajak kemari," akunya sembari mengusap kedua mata. Mendadak wajah pria itu berubah cerah. "Aku juga! Tidakkah berada di antara orang-orang asing ini membuatmu sesak? Kupikir aku akan mati bosan di sini!" Keluhnya, meregangkan tangan ke udara. Baekhyun tertawa karena menurutnya pria itu lucu seperti anak kecil. Senyuman manis membuat dada sang pria tinggi berdebar keras. "Namaku Kim Jisoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Tangan kekarnya menyalami tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. "Park Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan." Senyum yang menggetarkan itu kembali terpasang.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidakhadiran _Omega_ nya di tengah keramaian. Dengan langkah cepat ia mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut pesta. Hatinya terasa panas mendapati anak itu tertawa riang bersama pria lain. Sisi _Alpha_ nya berteriak marah ketika dengan beraninya tangan itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Ia segera melesat lalu menepis keras tangan itu. "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya." Desisnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "J-Jisoo, maaf.." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dengan sang _Alpha_. Genggaman di tangannya berubah menjadi menyakitkan. "Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun pelan. Pria bertubuh tinggi tidak mempedulikannya. "Chanyeol!" Panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Perasaan kesal di hatinya berkurang ketika kedua mata terang itu beradu dengan miliknya. Si _Omega_ menatap bingung padanya. Chanyeol juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengendurkan genggaman itu, tetapi tidak melepaskannya. "Jangan pergi jauh dariku." Gumamnya. Mampu membuat dada Baekhyun diliputi kebahagiaan. "Tidak akan." Balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang kentara. Ia menyukainya ketika Chanyeol menjadi cemburu. Adakah sedikit cinta tersisa untuknya?

.

.

"Jalan, bodoh!" Maki seorang pengemudi di belakangnya dengan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari jendela, mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. "Dasar pecundang." Desisnya sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Mendadak pandangan Chanyeol berkunang-kunang. Ia memegangi sisi kepalanya yang seperti dihantam palu berkali-kali. Mobil tua itu terpaksa menyingkir. "Ah sialan!" Ia menggerutu sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobil. Tekanan dari pekerjaannya telah membuat tubuhnya kelelahan. Ia yakin ia harus berbaring seharian di ranjang setelah ini. "Tsk." Decaknya sebelum kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, melewati hiruk pikuk Kota Seoul. Chanyeol berjalan goyah dengan senyum lemah. Mencapai apartemennya tidak pernah terasa begini melegakan. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang berkualitas.

"Chanyeol?!" Pekik Baekhyun saat suaminya ambruk di pelukannya. Tubuh besar itu terasa panas dan penuh dengan peluh. Napas yang tersengal menyapu leher Baekhyun yang meremang. "K-Kyungsoo! Tolong bantu aku, cepat!" Panggilnya, meminta bantuan karena ia tidak sanggup menggendong Chanyeol yang semakin jatuh di depan pintu apartemen mereka. "Hey, Chanyeol, sadarlah! Kau sangat berat! Ugh!" Keluh Kyungsoo sembari memegangi kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun menangani tubuh bagian atasnya. Setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan, mereka berhasil meletakkan Chanyeol di atas ranjang. "Fyuh." Kedua pria mungil menyeka keringat di dahi. "Kau ganti pakaiannya dan aku akan merebus air." Titah Kyungsoo, bergegas ke dapur sedangkan Baekhyun melaksanakannya. _Omega_ kecil membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja suaminya, memperhatikan garis tubuh yang semakin terbentuk karena kerasnya dunia. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus permukaan perut Chanyeol yang keras. "Ehem." Deham Kyungsoo, memecahkan kesunyian. Baekhyun terkesiap lalu menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya. "Aku akan menunggu di luar. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu." Tukasnya, menyorongkan baskom dan handuk ke tangan Baekhyun.

Pria yang paling muda mengelap hati-hati tubuh Chanyeol kemudian memakaikannya kaos gulat favoritnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Chanyeol sangat menyukai kaos itu hingga membeli tiga dengan model yang sama. Perlahan kedua mata tajam menyiratkan sinarnya. "Nghh.. Di mana ini?" Tanyanya. "Di kamar. Kau sedang sakit, lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak." Ujar Baekhyun, memperbaiki selimut Chanyeol. "Dia sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo membawakan obat yang segera Chanyeol minum. "Ughh aku mau tidur." Keluhnya, menghalau kedua pria di sampingnya. "Tidak, kau harus makan sesuatu!" Cegah Baekhyun. "Kau gila? Dia ingin tidur, biarkan dia tidur!" Kyungsoo menyanggahnya. "Tapi dia akan segera sehat setelah makan!" Desak si _Omega_. "Kata siapa? Dia hanya butuh sebuah tidur nyenyak! Dia bisa makan setelah merasa lebih sehat!" Lanjut Kyungsoo, menyalakan lampu tidur. Pipi Baekhyun memerah menahan kesal. Kedua pria mungil berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukkan perhatian pada Chanyeol yang sedang sakit. Pria tinggi mengerutkan keningnya dengan geram. "KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!" Usirnya, membanting pintu dengan keras.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghela napas dengan bantal di tangan masing-masing. Pria yang lebih tua bersiap-siap membuka tikar lipat. "Aku akan tidur di lantai." Katanya, berniat memberikan sofa untuk Baekhyun tiduri. "Jangan! Biar aku saja!" Baekhyun melarang. Kyungsoo terlihat tak begitu sehat di matanya. Ia tidak ingin ada satu orang sakit lagi yang bertambah. "Aku biasa tidur di lantai." Tegasnya, menggantikan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang sering berada di sana ketika Chanyeol membawa teman kencan satu malamnya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pancaran mata yang meyakinkan. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala. Kyungsoo menarik napas. "Kalau begitu ambil selimut ini." Ia menyusupkan selembar selimut tipis ke tangan Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih mungil mengangguk kemudian menggunakan selimut itu.

Kedua mata indah sulit terpejam. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur berdekatan dengan orang selain Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah. Baekhyun berputar ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Menggesekkan telapak kakinya kemudian memainkan ujung jarinya. "Aku bisa mendengar gerakanmu," tukas Kyungsoo di atas sofa dengan mata tertutup. Baekhyun di bawahnya terkejut. "Maaf.." Bisiknya, berhenti bergerak. Mereka terdiam ditemani dengungan serangga malam. "Hey, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melirik pada Baekhyun. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Akunya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo berpikir sama, tetapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya. "Apa kau mengingat hari-harimu di SMA?" Tanpa alasan Kyungsoo menanyakannya. Dia hanya tiba-tiba ingin berbicara. "Tidak juga." Baekhyun membalas singkat. Dia tidak begitu suka mengenangnya. Lebih banyak kenangan pahit karena _Omega_ sepertinya sering dijahili. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendengus, beralih memunggungi Baekhyun. "Aku selalu mengingatnya. Itu semua sangat indah.. Namun sekarang tidak ada yang tersisa.." Suaranya semakin lirih kemudian hilang ditelan lelap.

Ini masih jam 3 pagi ketika Baekhyun terbangun oleh erangan keras suaminya. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia urung memasuki kamar itu karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Dia berdiri di samping pintu, merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit karena memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengelus pipi suaminya yang berkeringat. Erangan-erangan itu berubah menjadi teriakan dan hati Baekhyun seketika terluka. "Hyunhee! Hyunhee! Jangan pergi!" Suara itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa pemilik nama itu tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu. Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemah dan ia hampir limbung. Dalam langkah yang lambat-lambat, Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi, tempat terdekat yang bisa ia capai sebelum terpuruk. Ia begitu putus asa. Pertahanannya runtuh dalam sekejap, larut bersama tangisan yang menyayat hati. _Kesedihan_. Mungkin itu yang seharusnya ia rasakan sepanjang waktu untuk menebus dosa-dosanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun tanpa si _Omega_ di sisinya. Ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Baekhyun pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Dia meninggalkan beberapa masakan hangat di atas meja dan sepucuk surat yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus bekerja. "Bodoh. Dia tidak bekerja di hari Minggu." Kyungsoo mencibir, mengetahui kebohongan Baekhyun. Kertas itu diremas dan berakhir di tempat sampah. Derit pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Chanyeol ada di sana, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang seraya melangkah menuju meja makan. Ia tidak kelihatan seburuk kemarin. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kyungsoo berjinjit, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol. Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Pandangan mata si _Alpha_ mengedar, mencari sesuatu. "Hanya ada kau?" Itu adalah caranya menanyakan kehadiran Baekhyun. "Ya, hanya aku." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Hmm.." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya sementara Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. "Tadi malam kau mengigau," ucapnya sembari menuangkan bubur ke mangkok si _Alpha_. "Benarkah? Apa yang kukatakan?" Chanyeol memasukkan _kimchi_ ke mulutnya. "Hanya sebuah nama." Kyungsoo berkata. Mendadak Chanyeol berubah kaku. "'Hyunhee', atau apa itu, aku tidak terlalu menangkapnya karena kau lebih banyak mengerang." Lanjutnya, mengaduk bubur si _Alpha_.

Selera makan Chanyeol menghilang. Makanan di hadapannya terlihat hambar dan ujung tenggorokannya terasa pahit. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung memenuhi pendengarannya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, segera beranjak dari sana. "Tunggu, kau belum makan!" Cegah Kyungsoo. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya—menutup keras-keras pintu kamar di hadapan si _Beta_. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa bingung karena tidak mengetahui kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Chanyeol menumpukan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Hyunhee.. "

Isakan samar-samar terdengar dari _basement_ apartemen yang sudah tak digunakan. Baekhyun membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya—menangis sehening yang ia bisa. Ia bersembunyi di sana karena merasa itu adalah tempat teraman yang tidak akan ditemukan orang lain. "Maafkan aku.. Itu semua salahku, Chanyeol.." Lirihnya, menelungkup lebih dalam. Jika saja dia dapat memutar waktu, dia akan menghentikan dirinya di masa lalu. Dia satu-satunya yang telah menarik Chanyeol dalam kehidupan yang bagaikan neraka bersamanya. Baekhyun adalah sebuah kekacauan. Pria berambut coklat membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan. Langkah-langkahnya terasa berat. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia harus.

.

.

 _Beta_ itu sibuk mengetik tanpa kenal waktu. Baekhyun berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau tulis?" Secangkir kopi dihidangkan sambil menengokkan kepala ke layar. Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Hanya kisah roman. Terima kasih kopinya." "Oke." Mereka duduk berdekatan. Menonton acara TV bersama seperti itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia. _Omega_ kecil menampakkan raut murungnya. Baekhyun beruntung Chanyeol pergi menginap di rumah temannya sebelum ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Akan sulit baginya menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam keadaan ini.

Pada satu titik Kyungsoo menghela napas keras. "Aku heran, kau menanggapi semua ini terlalu mudah." Sergahnya. Baekhyun menoleh, tidak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak memahami situasi kita? Aku telah merebut suamimu. Kau seharusnya mengusirku dan menghujaniku dengan kata-kata kasar. Alih-alih datang dan memberiku segelas kopi!" Serunya lagi. "Aku hanya membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat apa yang ia inginkan." Baekhyun bisa melakukan segalanya atau malah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itu semua hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol tinggal. Ia mengganti saluran, mendadak semua acara TV menjadi tidak menarik. "Inilah mengapa kau terjebak dalam kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan." Ia melanjutkan. Pria yang lebih mungil mengepalkan tangan. "Hidupku baik-baik saja," sanggahnya. "Lalu siapa lelaki yang menangis di kamar mandi semalam?" Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak pergi dengan wajah panas.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo sembari mengetukkan kakinya berulang kali ke tanah. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Sambil menggigiti ibu jari, ia membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi. _Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mengetahui rahasianya?_ Sungguh, ia harus lebih berhati-hati bahkan untuk menangis di rumahnya sendiri. Kursi yang ia duduki perlahan berderit. Baekhyun menoleh, dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang wanita dan anak kembarnya. Kedua anak itu saling mengejar di taman sedangkan dia memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat sore," Sapanya ramah. "S-selamat sore," Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk. "Apa kau tinggal di daerah sini?" Tanyanya. "Ya, di apartemen Sidae." Ia menjawab, menunjuk bangunan bertingkat dua blok dari tempat mereka berada. "Ah~ Kudengar ada seorang penulis yang baru-baru ini pindah ke sana?" Sinar mata si wanita berubah antusias. "Maksud anda Do Kyungsoo? D-dia tinggal denganku." Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu. " _Omo_! Benarkah?! Aku adalah penggemar beratnya! Apa kau tahu karyanya yang berjudul ' _The Unpredictable_ '?" Wanita itu memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dunia benar-benar sempit. "Maaf, aku belum pernah membacanya." Pria mungil tersenyum kecut. Mana mungkin ia membaca karya-karya Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan menghindarinya. "Ehh.. Padahal itu karya yang bagus. Aku sangat menantikan buku yang sekarang sedang ia kerjakan. Katanya buku itu terinspirasi oleh kehidupan sepasang _Alpha_ dan _Omega_ yang menyedihkan." Jelasnya, bertepuk tangan gembira. Mendadak jantung Baekhyun berdentum lebih keras. Jangan bilang, hal buruk di pikirannya adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. "B-bisakah kau ceritakan lebih jelas?"

.

.

Hari itu Baekhyun menangkap sebuah kesempatan. Keinginan untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlalu takut ia sampaikan akhirnya datang. Diam-diam Baekhyun membuka laptop Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdebar keras sembari membaca kata demi kata di layar. "Ini kan…" Ia mulai menyadari bahwa tokoh menyedihkan dalam cerita itu adalah dirinya meskipun dengan nama berbeda. Kyungsoo menggambarkannya dengan sangat baik. Sosok kecil, rapuh, dan tak berdaya. Seperti itukah dirinya selama ini? Baekhyun tidak sanggup melewati bagian ketika suaminya meniduri pria lain. "Sedang apa kau?" Sebuah teguran membuat bahunya menegang. Kyungsoo memergokinya ketika ia menekan tombol keluar. Kedua pria beda usia ini terdiam lama. Baekhyun meremas ujung kaosnya erat. "H-hapus." Tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Tidak akan." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Mengapa kau menulis aku dan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir pecah. "Kehidupan percintaan yang tragis, salah satu selalu berjuang mempertahankan, sedangkan lainnya bisa mengakhiri kapan saja. Tidakkah pembaca akan menyukai kisah semacam itu?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. Baekhyun segera bangkit dengan amarah. "Beraninya kau!" Raungnya. Plak! _Beta_ bermata bulat mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya. Baekhyun memandangi tangan yang barusan ia gunakan dengan air mata yang berurai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kekerasan. Tapi ia merasa itu hal yang benar. "Dasar gila!" Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci diri sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal yang lebih parah pada Kyungsoo. Ia telah salah dengan membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan ia membuat kesalahan lagi dengan tetap mencintai Chanyeol di atas segalanya. Kyungsoo terdiam seraya mengusap pipinya, tersenyum kecil, "Aku memang gila."

Kejadian siang itu terus membekas di benak Baekhyun hingga ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Ia memiliki begitu banyak masalah yang menerpanya secara bersamaan. Prang! Sebuah suara keras tiba-tiba mengganggu Kyungsoo. Ketika ia mencapai asal suara, ia telah menemukan Chanyeol yang mengayunkan tangannya pada si _Omega_. "Berhenti membuatku kesal!" Geram sang dominan. Baekhyun bersimpuh, memunguti satu per satu pecahan kaca. "Biar aku saja." Pria bermata bulat berusaha membantu. "Jangan mendekat!" Tepisnya. Kyungsoo terhenyak melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Air mata yang siap tumpah, jemari yang gemetaran, dan sorot mata ketakutan. Anak ini begitu kacau. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa sangat malu untuk bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo. "M, maksudku aku bisa membereskannya sendiri. Tinggalkan saja aku." Baekhyun memaksa, mengindahkan tangannya yang teriris. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan darah yang mengucur dari jari itu. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun ia membalut luka itu menggunakan sapu tangannya.

Kyungsoo selalu memiliki pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun di dalam kepalanya. "Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu terluka?" Kali ini ia mengatakan salah satunya. "Aku tidak merasa terluka jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya.." Suaranya bergetar selagi memunguti. Kebanyakan orang akan berpikir pria mungil ini sudah gila, tapi Kyungsoo sedikit mengerti. Beberapa dari mereka memang terlalu mencintai yang lain hingga tak ada cinta tersisa untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, ini sudah terlalu parah. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Baekhyun terperangkap pada cinta yang begini menyakitkan. Oh, ada begitu banyak rahasia yang tidak diungkapkan oleh _mereka_ padanya.

Bersambung…

The Next Chapter: "The bad guy is not always hurting; sometimes he just hurts everyone else because he can't bear the pain inside."

A/N: Surprise! Another one way chit chat~ lol. It's up to you whether you want to read it or not. Haha. Uhm I have a lover. You would probably think we're disgusting bcs we're nothing like 'common' lover. But that's all right. We have each other already. People just won't understand anything they don't want to accept, right? Okay, big smile for you!


	5. Chapter 4

The Previous Chapter: _Beberapa dari mereka_ _memang_ _terlalu mencintai yang lain hingga tak ada cinta tersisa untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, ini sudah terlalu parah. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Baekhyun terperangkap pada cinta yang begini menyakitkan._

SELFLESS

Chapter 4: A Hurricane

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, etc.

.

Chanyeol menjentikkan pemantiknya. Asap tipis segera membumbung tinggi dari celah bibirnya. "Kenapa kau malah merokok? Kemari dan nikmati aku~" Panggil wanita yang merangkak perlahan ke arahnya. Setiap dia bergerak, bulatan itu bergoyang dengan indah. Jemari lembut meraba leher kekarnya dari belakang, mulai menarik gairah si dominan. Chanyeol menikmatinya tanpa bersuara, berbalik untuk menemukan wanita yang segera menjilat bibirnya. Ciuman yang terlampau basah menciptakan bunyi kecipak di udara. Lekukan tubuh yang sangat menggoda meliuk di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengecup dada yang terasa penuh di genggamannya. Memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuat cairan mengalir lebih banyak dari bagian bawah si wanita. "Ahhhh…" Desahan manja itu seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia benci desahan pelacur itu. Terdengar sangat berbeda dengan milik _Omega_ nya. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih permainan. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Wajah menangis Baekhyun terus terbayang di benaknya. Semua orang bisa melihatnya menderita, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Dia tahu dia pria yang jahat.

"Tsk." Decaknya, mendorong wanita di atasnya. "Pergi." Katanya. "Apa?" Sahut si pelacur dengan senyuman penuh. Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan pijatannya pada kesejatian Chanyeol. Kali ini pria tinggi benar-benar mendorongnya hingga dia terjungkal. "Ambil uangmu dan pergi sekarang!" Chanyeol mengulang perintahnya sembari berbalik mengancingkan pakaiannya. Perempuan itu membelalak tak percaya. "Tapi—" Protesnya. "PERGI KUBILANG!" Marahnya, dengan sadar melempar lampu tidur ke arah pintu. Ia akan membayar mahal untuk lampu itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Pelacur itu menjerit lalu terburu-buru mengenakan gaunnya. Mengambil langkah seribu dari sana, tidak lupa merampas uangnya. Dalam kesendiriannya, Chanyeol kembali menyalakan rokok. Kedua matanya melirik pada jam dinding usang itu. Dia masih mempunyai beberapa jam sebelum reservasinya berakhir. Dalam desahan panjang Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

Ia hampir lupa bagaimana senyuman suaminya. Mereka belum bertemu sejak ia menamparnya terakhir kali. Yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah terluka Baekhyun ketika dia melakukannya. Sang _Omega_ tidak pernah menolak semua perlakuannya. Ia hanya menerimanya, seakan ia memang pantas mendapatkanya. Atau dia memang pantas. Chanyeol beringsut, memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Entah apakah itu sebuah kebiasaan di masa lalu atau memang sudah tabiatnya, ia selalu berakhir dengan menyakiti _Omega_ itu.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Setiap menatap senyuman itu, hati Chanyeol terluka lebih dalam. "Selamat datang," sapanya, menunggu Chanyeol untuk memandang padanya. Tetapi _Alpha_ itu tidak meliriknya sedikit pun. Dia mengekor pada Chanyeol, berharap suaminya akan menyadari kehadirannya. _Omega_ kecil sangat merindukannya. "Jangan mengikutiku." Chanyeol berujar, menutup pintu perlahan di depan Baekhyun. "A-aku pasti telah mengganggunya," gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecut, mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di lantai. Seberkas wewangian memasuki penciumannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Betapa mudah ia menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. Ketika Chanyeol tidak sadar, Baekhyun akan meneruskan tangisannya yang tak bersuara..

.

.

Helaan napas terdengar lebih sering dari mulut kecil. Tidak ada pembeli sejak mereka membuka toko. Rasanya _mini market_ tidak pernah sesepi ini. "Baekhyun, lihat!" Xiumin datang dengan sebuah koran di tangannya. "Aku menemukan koran bekas ini terselip di antara meja. Lumayan, aku bisa sedikit membaca di tengah pekerjaan membosankan kita." Katanya, terkekeh sembari membuka temuannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali merenung dalam pemikirannya. "Wah, seperti drama saja. 'Penulis yang Mencoba Bunuh Diri Kini Bangkit Kembali'!" Serunya keras-keras. Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Ia tidak bisa tidak tertarik dengan judul itu. Pria mungil segera mendekat ke samping Xiumin, ikut membaca artikel yang tertulis. "Setelah gagal dalam melakukan percobaan gantung diri di kamar apartemennya, penulis Do Kyungsoo membuat sebuah keputusan mengejutkan untuk menulis lagi. Kepada Harian JoongAn Ilbo, ia tidak menjelaskan alasan di balik kebangkitannya.." Baca Baekhyun perlahan, berusaha meresapi kata demi kata yang tercetak. Napasnya tertahan. Itu benar-benar lelaki yang tinggal di rumahnya.

Pip! Pip! Pip! Alarm di ponsel Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. " _Yes_! Akhirnya _shift_ kita selesai juga! Cepat ambil tasmu dan pulang!" Riangnya, berlari kecil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan bibir terkatup. Segalanya menjadi berputar. Seketika Baekhyun merasa tidak dapat merasakan tempatnya berpijak. Tubuh kecil itu limbung ke depan. Dengan sigap Xiumin menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir menabrak meja. "Baekhyun, kau sakit?!" Tanyanya khawatir, "T-tidak, aku hanya kelelahan." Baekhyun sedikit gemetar ketika memegang lengan Xiumin. "Apa kau akan pulang sendiri dengan keadaanmu itu? Tidak bisakah kau meminta Chanyeol menjemputmu?" Xiumin mendudukkan si _Omega_. "Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol di mana." Jawabnya resah. Xiumin menghela napas. Sudah menduga bahwa suami Baekhyun tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ayo kuantar kau sampai rumah." Tegasnya. "Eh, tidak per—" Bibir itu ditutup dengan sebuah telunjuk. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Potongnya, kemudian memakaikan jaket Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Xiumin yang tersenyum padanya di depan apartemennya. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Xiumin pulang tanpa mengajaknya masuk terlebih dahulu. Itu akan dianggap tidak sopan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan. "Xiumin _Hyung_ , apa kau mau mampir?" Tawarnya dengan ragu. Pintu itu masih terkunci. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah saat ini. "Buat dirimu nyaman," kata Baekhyun, mempersilakan Xiumin duduk di mana pun sementara ia membuat kopi hitam kesukaan pria yang lebih tua. Xiumin mengamati setiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu pun yang janggal, segalanya terlihat normal, seperti apartemen pada umumnya. Dia beralih kepada punggung Baekhyun, menatap iba. Mengapa di dalam rumah yang begini damai Baekhyun masih tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya? "Aku kehabisan gula. Maaf jika tidak terlalu manis." Suguhnya pada pria yang lebih tua. "Tidak apa-apa, aku suka pahit." Ia menyeruput kopinya. Pria yang lebih kecil lagi-lagi melamun dalam dunianya hingga melupakan keberadaan Xiumin. "Heya!" Kejut Xiumin yang membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. " _H-Hyung_.." Gugupnya. "Baekhyun, aku tidak akan lelah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu. Kau bisa sedikit bergantung padaku." Ucapnya lembut, mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian. Dada si _Omega_ tercerabut. Terlalu banyak kesedihan memenuhi hatinya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk meluapkan sesak di dadanya. Bolehkah ia sedikit bercerita pada Xiumin? Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba hadir dengan wajah dinginnya. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti kombinasi yang aneh dalam satu ruangan. Xiumin kehabisan kesabaran ketika secara langsung melihatnya. Ia menghampirinya dan menepis tas Kyungsoo hingga jatuh. "Kau masih menulisnya setelah Baekhyun melarangmu!" Semburnya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun di samping Xiumin. Ia tahu arah pertengkaran ini. "A-aku.." _Omega_ itu tergagap. Sungguh, ini keputusan yang salah untuk memberitahu Xiumin. Baekhyun menarik seniornya untuk pergi. " _Hyung_ …" Cicitnya. Tetapi Xiumin mengabaikannya. "Mengapa tidak kau tulis saja kisah cintamu sendiri?!" Serunya pada Kyungsoo yang memungut tas. "Diam dan urusi saja masalahmu." Desisnya. "Oh Ya?! Hah kau memang tidak perlu menulisnya karena kau tidak punya cinta!" Xiumin menyalak sambil berkacak pinggang, menunjuk wajah _Beta_ yang lain. Kyungsoo merasakan kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. Ia akan meledak. "CUKUP!" Jeritnya, merogoh isi tasnya, melempar lembaran demi lembaran kertas ke lantai. Napasnya terengah-engah dan setetes air mata turun ke pipinya yang memerah. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo semarah itu. "Aku sudah mencobanya! Aku mencobanya ratusan kali!" Tubuh sang _Beta_ terhuyung, punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ia memegang sisi kepalanya dan mulai menangis. Air mata yang menunggu waktu untuk luruh seutuhnya. Baekhyun meremas tangannya. "Kurasa kau harus pulang, _Hyung_."

Pemuda itu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan masalah mereka. "Maafkan aku karena memberitahunya.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. "Jangan meminta maaf." Tukasnya, tidak menolak tangan Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas, seperti hendak meluapkan segalanya. "Aku memang salah. Aku memanfaatkan Chanyeol dan kau untuk kebutuhanku. Tidakkah aku orang yang jahat?" Ia tertawa di tengah isakannya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo, membiarkan pria itu menceritakannya tentang rasa yang tak kunjung terucap.

 _Jongin menjadi pria yang berbeda setelah ia mendapatkan sekretaris barunya. Kyungsoo tidak melewatkan sedetik pun tatapan menggelora yang ditujukan kekasihnya ketika melihat ponsel. Ia merasa terancam tetapi tidak mampu berbuat apa pun. Selama bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sepenuhnya percaya pada Jongin. Jonginnya yang sangat bersinar, direktur utama sebuah maskapai penerbangan, bisa memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan ia, hanyalah Beta biasa yang tidak akan bisa memberinya anak. Malam itu, semua kegelisahannya terjawab. Jongin menunjukkan dokumen pernikahan yang akan ia daftarkan—bukan dengan Kyungsoo. Beta itu menangis dan berkali-kali mempertanyakan sikap Jongin tapi pria itu dengan tegas menyuruhnya mengemasi barang. Seolah ia bukanlah kekasih yang ia miliki selama ini. Kyungssoo menghilang selama 5 bulan entah ke mana._

 _Ketika ia berusaha merusak dirinya, Chanyeol secara mengejutkan muncul untuk menolongnya bangkit kembali. Mereka menemui Jongin yang sedang makan malam bersama istri Alphanya. Tatapan terkejut diberikan pada sahabat-sahabat lamanya. "Dia milikku sekarang, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Jongin bergerak cepat menyambar kerah Channyol. "Tapi, kau sudah punya.. Kyungsoo, apa-apan ini?!" Kyungsoo terhibur dengan reaksi mantan kekasihnya. Ia juga tidak melewatkan ekspresi bingung sang istri. "Tidak ada yang melarangku memiliki lebih dari satu." Lanjut Chanyeol, menyeringai sembari merangkul mesra kekasih barunya. "Sialan kau, Park!" Jongin mencengkram lebih keras._

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajah Jongin saat aku menyiramkan sebotol _wine_ di kepalanya. Oh, jangan lupakan istrinya yang harus menahan malu!" Si _Beta_ tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Baekhyun tidak bisa menganggapnya lucu. Apa yang lucu dari kisah menyedihkan? Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pria bodoh," ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu bisa merasakan bahunya basah. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku memaksa Chanyeol agar menerimaku.." Kyungsoo menatap penuh sesal. Baekhyun menggeleng, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu lukamu, Kyungsoo.." Ujar Baekhyun, membawa Kyungsoo untuk menangis lebih keras di bahunya. Semua orang memiliki luka masa lalu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, mereka mempunyai luka masing-masing yang entah bertahan berapa lama. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Setelah mengetahui segalanya, Ia bernapas lega karena masih memiliki satu hal yang tidak perlu ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo, yaitu cinta. Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Chanyol dan sebaliknya. Baekhyun menghibur Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Ia percaya rangkaian kata mampu memberikan luka maupun mengobatinya. Ketika _Alpha_ memilih untuk bersama kaumnya, dan _Beta_ diharuskan bersatu dengan _Beta_ , para _Omega_ , mereka hanya ditakdirkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Ini adalah salah satu dari malam-malam itu. Malam di mana Baekhyun menangis begitu keras hingga tubuhnya sakit karena terguncang dan ia masih harus meletakkan kepalanya di balik bantal agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Tidak ada lengan yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sisi _Omega_ dalam dirinya begitu kesepian. Kesedihan mendalam meresap ke dalam jiwanya yang rusak. Setiap sarafnya mengingat sentuhan sang _Alpha_. Ia tidak memiliki seorang pun yang dapat membantunya meredakan kesakitan ini. "S-Semua bbaik-baik saja.. ini akan b-berlalu… Hiks.." Semua kebohongan itu agaknya menyembuhkan walaupun hanya sementara.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali dari mengantarkan naskahnya yang tertunda. Langkahnya perlahan menuju kamar yang memperlihatkan Baekhyun dalam balutan selimut putih, terisak menahan sakit, sementara Chanyeol pergi entah ke mana. _Beta_ itu berniat untuk meringankan kesakitan Baekhyun. Ia membelai pipi Baekhyun dan sentuhan itu membuat yang lebih kecil melengkungkan punggung. "Ahh.." Sang _Omega_ masih berusaha menolak dengan keadaannya yang lemah. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Percayalah," bujuknya. "C-Chanyeol akan marah.." Isaknya. "Tidak jika ia tidak tahu," Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membimbingmu. Bayangkan saja aku sebagai Chanyeol." Kebisuan menguar di balik cumbuan lembut mereka.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan setetes air mata di pipinya. Semalam ia memimpikan kenangan indah yang pernah ia dan Chanyeol lalui. Sungguh, mimpi bisa sangat kejam. Ketika ia terbangun, hanya kenyataan menyakitkan yang menyapanya. Baekhyun memilih mengunci kenangan itu rapat-rapat di hatinya. Ketika menoleh, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas dengan keadaan sama polosnya dengannya. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah mengingat pergumulannya dengan Kyungsoo. _Beta_ itu tidak melakukan apa pun yang menyakitinya semalam. Sedikitnya ia berpikir Kyungsoo _memang_ tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Kyungsoo bangun setelah beberapa jam yang melelahan. Ia mencari keberadaan si _Omega_ ke dapur. Ia bisa melihat pria itu menelan sebutir kapsul berwarna kuning setelah sebelumnya meremas bungkus di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk. Ketika menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, ia cepat-cepat menoleh. "Apa yang kau minum?" Tanyanya. "Vitamin." Jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk menyadari obat apa itu.

.

.

Ia dalam perjalanan ke _mini market_ setelah membeli _surppressant_ di apotek ketika bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Beberapa _Alpha_ yang merasakan kehadirannya mulai terpancing. Baekhyun telah masuk ke kandang _Alpha_. _Omega_ bisa menahan feromon jika _Alpha_ nya berada di dekat mereka, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak di sana. Mereka menariknya ke dalam sudut yang gelap. Baekhyun berteriak dan berteriak dengan kucuran air mata. Ia berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dengan meronta sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus keluar dari kekacauan ini.

Pyashhhh! Pandangannya mengabur karena disoroti oleh cahaya kuat. Ia tidak menyangka, pertolongan akan datang. Mereka berhenti menggerayanginya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang seperti hendak menabrak mereka semua. Para _Alpha_ itu menjerit dan berhamburan menyelamatkan diri, menyisakan Baekhyun yang lemah di tempatnya. "Si-siapa..?" Lirihnya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sesosok pria berpakaian mewah keluar menghampirinya. Tubuh Baekhyun berguncang hebat. Darahnya berdesir kencang ketika bertatapan dengan pria bermata biru di hadapannya. Aroma manis mengundang jauh lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menjadi begitu kecil dan lemah dengan semua gairah ini. Ia seketika terkurung di antara kedua lengan kuat. Mata indahnya semakin sayu ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu sementara sisi _Omega_ dalam dirinya tidak dapat dikendalikan. "Mmmhh.." Ia menginginkan _pria-yang-bukan-Chanyeol_ ini untuk menyetubuhinya. Sekarang. Di sini. Baekhyun menyerahkan diri dengan meraba leher pria itu menggunakan jemari lentiknya. Sengatan-sengatan yang dikirimkan mampu membuat tekanan di celana si dominan semakin liar. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk. Ia tahu pria ini juga menginginkannya. Beberapa jilatan tanpa ragu diberikan di sepanjang leher sang _Alpha_. "Ahh Tuan, ayo sentuh aku…" Rengeknya, memohon untuk diterkam. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk pria asing ini.

Tetapi salah satu di antara mereka masih cukup sadar untuk mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Di tengah desahan napas, _Alpha_ itu menggigit lengannya sendiri dan percikan darah mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Bau anyir darah mengingatkan Baekhyun pada suaminya. "C-Chanyeol.. Hah.. Chanyeol..?" Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Ia segera mendorong kuat tubuh di hadapannya. Nampaknya kesadaran Baekhyun mulai kembali. "A-apa.. Bagaimana aku bisa..?" Bingungnya, ketakutan. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menguasai tubuh dan hatinya sesaat tadi. Baekhyun tergesa-gesa membuka bungkus suntikan yang ia beli. Hampir putus asa karena jarum tersebut tidak kunjung menusuk. "Shh.. Aku akan membantumu. Jangan bergerak." Bisikan halus terdengar di tengah kekalutan. Tangan yang lebih besar menggantikan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyuntikkan _suppressant_. Semuanya menjadi lebih baik setelah cairan itu bekerja. Debaran itu masih tersisa, tidak sekuat tadi. Tapi ada. Baekhyun pikir mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya sadar atau pria ini _Alpha_ yang berbeda.

Ia mengingat baik-baik nama pria itu—Kim Taehyung. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras ketika bertatapan dengan Taehyung, membuatnya duduk gelisah di mobil ini. "T-Tuan Taehyung, aku tidak biasanya menyerang _Alpha_ , kau tahu, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku tadi.." Jelas Baekhyun, mencuri tatapan pada _Alpha_ di sampingnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Terkadang kita memang tidak bisa mengendalikan insting." Sebuah senyuman terulas, memberikan ketenangan pada Baekhyun. "Tapi orang-orang tadi sangat gila. Bukankah kau berpikir begitu?" Ia melirik Baekhyun lagi. "Itu karena aku _Omega_." Sahutnya sedih, terdengar seperti menyalahkan dirinya. Taehyung berhenti melajukan mobilnya dan Baekhyun terkejut. Tangan besar menepuk bahunya pelan. "Dengar. Ada yang salah dengan mereka, bukan dirimu. Orang-orang tidak berkeliaran hanya untuk menyakiti yang lain, sekalipun kau _Omega_." Tegasnya. " _Yeah_.. Terima kasih." Suara Baekhyun yang pecah kedengaran sedikit lebih utuh. Taehyung melambai pelan pada si _Omega_ yang memasuki tempat kerjanya. Mendesah kemudian seraya menatap langit. "Ini benar-benar aneh. Bukan hanya dia yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Rujuknya pada debaran jantung yang tak kunjung mereda.

Tangan mungil terus mengepel lantai begitu kencang. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana seorang _Alpha_ sebaik Taehyung ada di dunia ini. Pria itu menolongnya, mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja, bahkan menyemangatinya. Itu bukan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan seorang _Alpha_ untuk _Omega_ , apalagi _Alpha_ kelas atas sepertinya. "Eiiittt.. Wajahmu ceria sekali. Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi padamu?" Xiumin merangkul bahu sang junior. Baekhyun menoleh, menggeleng malu. "Hmm.. Bukan hal baik. Hehehe." Balasnya, seperti biasa tidak dapat dimengerti Xiumin. Baekhyun bersenandung, merasa bahwa pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Xiumin tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah Baekhyun kembali menampilkan tawanya. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali mendengar tawa polos si _Omega_ , tidak ada paksaan, hanya sebuah tawa yang tulus.

Selimut yang terjatuh di lantai perlahan Baekhyun ambil kemudian dia letakkan di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. "Mimpi indah," katanya, berjalan sepelan mungkin melewati Kyungsoo. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala, artinya Chanyeol belum terlelap. Pria yang lebih tinggi berada di depan komputernya, mengerjakan beberapa dokumen sulit. "Aku pulang," Baekhyun berucap, tidak berharap Chanyeol akan membalasnya. Ia menutup pintu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menatap wajahnya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Baekhyun, memasuki kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya. Di bawah guyuran air dia berpikir. Pasti sisi _Omega_ nya telah mengirimkan sinyal bahaya pada sang _Alpha_ , tetapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. "Kim Taehyung.." Lamunnya. Ketika ia keluar, suami tingginya telah berada di ranjang, membelakanginya. Deritan terbentuk kala Baekhyun naik ke sana. "Matikan lampunya." Perintah Chanyeol, segera dituruti suami mungilnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut, tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kembali pria yang menolongnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengamatinya dalam diam.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan pembeli yang datang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia menatap lama pada Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya dengan keranjang penuh belanjaan. Senyum kikuk terbentuk. "H-hai." Ia memberanikan diri menyapa penyelamatnya, tiba-tiba merasa harus membenarkan letak poninya. "Hai, bagaimana harimu, Park Baekhyun?" Balasnya riang. "Sama seperti kemarin." Jawabnya sebelum merutuk, merasa bodoh karena tidak mampu mengeluarkan jawaban yang lebih bagus. Taehyung terkekeh mengamati sikap manis Baekhyun sementara _Omega_ itu menghitung pembeliannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia begitu tertarik pada seorang _Omega_. Ia mengambil plastik belanjaannya dan meletakkan sebatang coklat _Toblerone_ ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Untukmu," bisiknya sambil mengedip. Baekhyun terkesiap, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi antrian di belakang Taehyung mulai mengomel. "Yah, sampai jumpa!" Pria dominan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam ketertegunan dan pipi bersemu. "Dia pria yang baik." Kata Xiumin, dibalas dengan senyuman manis. Mendadak dia menatap serius pada juniornya. "Baekhyun, kau sangat rusak. Tidakkah kau ingin seseorang memperbaikimu? Dia misalnya?" Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi kenyal Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil mengalihkan pandangan, terpaku sejenak. Memperbaikinya? Ya, ia memang membutuhkannya. Tapi masalahnya dia bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

Tidak penting seberapa ia rusak, ini tentang bagaimana mengembalikannya menjadi utuh. _Dia_ kuat. _Dia_ bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin diselamatkan. Ia memilih menghentikan khayalan indahnya dan berada pada kehidupannya yang menyakitkan bersama Chanyeol. Lagipula, apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Taehyung? Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa. Baekhyun mendesah. Dia terlalu besar kepala hanya karena Taehyung memperlakukannya sedikit baik. "Aduh!" Rintihnya, menabrak keras punggung yang kekar. Baekhyun segera mendongak, terkejut saat mendapati wajah suaminya. "Aku selalu bilang, jangan melamun ketika berjalan." Tegurnya, menghisap rokok. "Maaf," Baekhyun menundukkan wajah cantiknya. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan Baekhyun yang tertinggal di belakang. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya. "Bukan hal penting," kilah Baekhyun, tengkuknya sedikit berkeringat. Rasanya seperti ia telah tertangkap basah. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, menyadari gelagat aneh si _Omega_. "Jika kau berani berbohon—" Ancaman itu terpotong. "A-aku mengerti, aku tidak akan berani berbohong padamu!" Sela Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot ketakutan sebelum pria itu menyesap lagi rokoknya.

Taehyung memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan _symbol_ yang ada di leher Baekhyun kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Hwaaaaahhhhh!" Ia sangat kesal. Seseorang telah lebih dulu menandai _Omega_ itu. Seharusnya ia cukup melupakannya dan mencari pasangan lain. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun? Pria cantik itu sangat sempurna dan menarik sisi _Alpha_ nya tanpa ampun. Pertemuan singkat mereka telah mengubahnya seperti bukan dirinya. "Ini membuatku gila! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Tegasnya, mengambil kunci mobil, memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun karena tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya, melihat Baekhyun di ujung jalan, berjalan bersama seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dan harus ia akui, cukup tampan. Meskipun ia juga tampan. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, hendak menciumnya. Tetapi _Omega_ itu menghindari sentuhannya. Geraman segera terdengar. Pria itu mencium paksa Baekhyun. Sang _Omega_ merintih di antara ciumannya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin berlari ke sana dan menghajarnya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa dia _Alpha_ Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, perlahan menyurutkan semangatnya. Ia meraih setirnya, mengemudi pulang ke rumah. Malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur sedetik pun memikirkan Baekhyun dan _Alpha_ nya. Haruskah ia menyerah?

.

.

Sekeras apa pun ia membohongi perasaannya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Dengan tekad bulat Taehyung menunggunya hingga pekerjaan Baekhyun selesai. "Tuan Taehyung?" Nada suara Baekhyun tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Taehyung. "Panggil Taehyung saja." Ucapnya, tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun terlihat sungkan, namun menurutinya. "Apa kau ada urusan di sekitar ini?" Tanyanya. "Tentu saja. Aku menunggumu." Jawabnya. Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdegup keras. "O-oh.." Ia kehabisan kata-kata. "Ini sangat malam, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Taehyung menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir. Baekhyun segera menggeleng keras. Chanyeol bisa marah jika melihatnya diantar pulang pria lain. Tiba-tiba degupan itu melemah ketika mengingat suaminya. Benar, Taehyung mengejarnya karena mungkin ia tidak sadar Baekhyun sudah menikah. _Omega_ kecil memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Ia harus mengatakan kebenaran. "Maaf, aku sudah menikah." Baekhyun menggosok tengkuknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa _symbol_ itu ada di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku." Taehyung berujar, keras kepala. Taehyung berpikir Baekhyun tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Ia selalu terlihat kesakitan, setiap kali mata mereka bertemu. Ada yang selalu ia tahan agar tidak tumpah. Jika memang ini kesempatannya, Taehyung akan berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Ia melihat ekspresi sedih yang masih diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Maka ia menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Baekhyun, mengayunkannya naik dan turun. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya! Kita bisa mulai dengan berteman, jika itu saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Tawarnya, menunjukkan mata anak anjing yang memelas. Toh, menjadi teman juga masih lebih baik dibanding ia harus kehilangan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menatapnya lebar-lebar. "A-apa?" Ulangnya, tak mengerti. "Iya, teman! Aku akan menjadi temanmu! Lalu kau bisa memutuskan apakah kita akan berlanjut, atau…" Suara Taehyung menciut. Ia mengguman pada dirinya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Pfftt.." Baekhyun menahan tawanya karena perubahan wajah Taehyung yang drastis. _Alpha_ itu sangat manis di matanya. Sebentar senang sebentar sedih. "Kurasa jika menjadi teman bukan ide yang buruk." Ujar Baekhyun lembut. Seketika Taehyung berubah ceria kembali. "WOW Benarkah? Ah terima kasih, Tuhan! Lihat saja, aku akan menaklukan hatimu!" Lantangnya, menunjuk Baekyun dengan mantap. "Ah, kau lupa aku sudah menikah, ya." Ucapan Baekhyun menghantamnya lagi pada kenyataan. Ia cemberut. "Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli!" Taehyung menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan cemberut sementara Baekhyun terkekeh.

Denyutan di dadanya semakin menguat. Ini bukan perasaan yang sama seperti ketika Baekhyun tersakiti, ini sesuatu yang lain. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa _Omega_ Baekhyun berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu. "Perasaan apa ini?" Tanyanya, menepuk dadanya dengan keras, berharap itu dapat menghilangkannya. Dengan gusar ia melajukan motornya lebih cepat untuk mencapai apartemen. Clack! Bukanya. Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya dia menemukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersikap akur tanpa saling memicing dengan tatapan membunuh. Kedua pria mungil itu bahkan bercanda di tengah kegiatan mereka membuat makan malam bersama. "Apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia sengaja membuat suara keras agar mereka menoleh. "Chanyeol, kau baru pulang?" Baekhyun berkata, menampilkan senyum yang lebar. " _Ya_.. Kalian.." Chanyeol lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Kami apa?" Balas Kyungsoo. "Tidak jadi. Cepat selesaikan masakan kalian, aku sangat lapar." Kilahnya, mengambil tempat di antara kedua kursi. Kyungsoo mencibir kecil sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba menghentikannya. Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya. Setidaknya suasana ini menjadi lebih baik.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, merasa haus tiba-tiba. Sesosok pria kecil sudah terlebih dulu ada di sana, bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk minumannya. "Kau membuat apa malam-malam?" Kejutnya dengan suara berat. Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada si suami. "A-aku baru membuat coklat hangat. Kau mau coba?" Tawarnya dengan gugup. "Hm." Balasnya singkat, mencicipi coklat itu. Ia bisa melihat betapa senang Baekhyun ketika ia melakukannya. Lantas dia meneguk habis cairan itu, menyisakan Baekhyun dalam rengekan pelan. "Pergi tidur." Perintahnya sambil menepuk kepala berambut coklat. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya. Baekhyun masih kelihatan seperti sosok suami kecilnya yang tidak berubah. Chanyeol berpaling, mengutuk denyutan konyol di dadanya yang telah membuatnya gelisah seharian.

.

.

Getaran di tangannya tidak mau berhenti. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lebih sering. Pantas saja Taehyung memberinya setelan jas yang mahal. Duduk di dalam restoran mewah ini tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, apalagi dikelilingi _Alpha_ kelas atas. " _Omega_ tidak seharusnya berada di sini," bisiknya pelan. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat di atas meja. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hierarki konyol itu, kau hanya cukup menikmati makan malam kita." Balasnya, tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun berusaha membalas senyumnya. Namun, berada di sini tetap saja menyesakkan. "Jangan takut, kau bersamaku." Tambahnya, memberi secercah harapan pada Baekhyun. Mereka memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Beberapa kali Baekhyun membelalak menatap makanan-makanan aneh yang tidak pernah ia santap sebelumnya. Tapi semuanya terasa lezat. "Sebenarnya aku merasa memiliki ikatan sejak pandangan pertama. Kau tahu, legenda itu, ' _Pasangan Takdir_ '?" Pipi Taehyung memerah ketika mengatakannya. Baekhyun hampir tersedak—mencoba menelan makanannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Inikah alasan dia tidak bisa menolak pesona Taehyung sejak awal mereka bertemu? Karena ia adalah _takdir_ nya yang sebenarnya? Kedua pasang mata cantik saling bertatapan. Sejenak ia menjadi lupa dengan Chanyeol.

"Jika saja kita dipertemukan lebih cepat," keluhnya seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar dari restoran untuk memasuki mobilnya yang telah terparkir rapi. Mereka melanjutkan malam dengan mengitari Sungai Han. Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika mereka mencapai pertengahan dan disuguhi dengan pertunjukan luar biasa. Ia melongokkan kepalanya lebih jauh sambil berdecak kagum. Rambutnya yang berkibar diterpa angin tidak menghentikannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berada di tempat-tempat yang sangat indah. "Taehyung, lihat itu! Woah, bagaimana bisa mereka menciptakan air mancur berwarna-warni?!" Takjubnya, menarik-narik lengan Taehyung yang mengemudi dengan pandangan kekanakan. Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat kepolosan sang _Omega_. "Apa kau belum pernah kemari?" Tanyanya, segera dibalas dengan gelengan. "Chanyeol tidak suka melihat pemandangan." Akunya, masih tertegun. Taehyung mengulum senyumnya.

"Taehyung, terima kasih untuk malam ini," Baekhyun berkata dengan pipi memerah. Kedua tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh Taehyung. "Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Katanya, serius. Taehyung bergerak untuk menciumnya, namun Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tepat hingga ciuman itu berakhir di pelipisnya. Taehyung tidak kelihatan kecewa. Mungkin belum saatnya. "Jangan, aku tidak ingin kau berjanji.. Aku tidak ingin kita saling menyalahkan ketika ada yang mengingkari.." Ujar Baekhyun setelahnya. Ia terlalu paham dengan kesedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh janji-janji palsu. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, apa pun untukmu." Ia mengecup lembut tangan Baekhyun sebelum membiarkannya pergi.

Chanyeol tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamarnya. Degupan itu menjadi lebih teratur saat dia melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas di kasur mereka. "Sialan.." Desahnya pada entah siapa. Dia berbalik untuk melepaskan pakaiannya, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi di sana. Ketika dia menutup pintu, Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. " _Syukurlah aku pulang sebelum Chanyeol._ " Batinnya, bernapas lega. Dia sudah sangat ketakutan tadi. Bagaimana jika dia terlambat semenit saja? Suaminya akan benar-benar membuatnya setengah mati. Tengkuk Baekhyun merinding membayangkannya. Dalam hening dia menghapus pesan-pesan Taehyung di ponselnya. Menyembunyikan semua bukti yang ada. Pria tinggi menyisir rambutnya yang basah di bawah siraman air hangat. "Ini menggelikan. Aku berlari seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk memastikannya ada di sana, tidur dalam piyama beruangnya." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Semenjak denyutan aneh pertama di dadanya, ia mulai meragukan suaminya untuk setiap hal kecil.

.

.

Lompatan-lompatan kecil tercipta kala pria yang bertubuh mungil melangkah. Terepas dari hampir ketahuan oleh suaminya, malam kemarin adalah malam yang luar biasa baginya. Baekhyun yakin dia akan mengingatnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah manekin dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat susu. "Taehyung pasti cocok memakai mantel itu.." Gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Tetapi ia berhenti berangan-angan setelah melihat label harga yang tertera. Tidak bisa, dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan gajinya selama tiga bulan hanya untuk memberikan Taehyung hadiah. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lesu. Melirik sekilas untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada mantel itu.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja menabrak bahunya. Oh tidak, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi tatkala melihat kedua mata berkabut itu. Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah, berusaha melindungi diri. " _Alpha_!" Jeritnya dalam hati. Pada beberapa kasus, _Alpha_ tidak dapat mengendalikan diri di dekat _Omega_ , sekalipun mereka telah menggunakan _suppressant_. Pria itu segera menggeram dan menubruk tubuhnya. Yang lebih mungil mulai menangis keras. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya menyaksikan adegan itu, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang mengasihaninya. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa ia, _Omega_ , pantas mendapatkannya. Pria itu semakin cepat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat. Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam padanya?

BUK! Sebuah pukulan kuat menjatuhkan sang pria besar. Baekhyun terengah-engah mengambil udara. "Taehyung… Hiks…" Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Entah akan seperti apa dirinya jika Taehyung tidak ada di sini. Lelaki bermata biru merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Bagian bahu jaketnya telah robek dan celana itu, demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka masih tidak berbuat apa-apa. Seorang polisi datang mengamankan _Alpha_ yang di luar kendali. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun masih gemetar di belakang punggung Taehyung. Tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Polisi itu menghela napas. "Bukankah _Omega_ seharusnya sudah terbiasa? Kalian selalu menyebabkan kekacauan dengan kondisi tubuh kalian, jadi berdiam dirilah di rumah!"

Taehyung merasakan amarah memenuhi hatinya. Kedua tangannya menarik Baekhyun di hadapan semua orang. "Lihat dia, apakah karena dia _Omega_ maka dia bukan manusia?!" Teriaknya. Semua mata memandang Baekhyun dengan sama terkejutnya. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?!" Air mata semakin menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Siapa saja, jawab aku!" Tuntutnya keras. "T-Taehyung, ayo kita pergi dari sini… Kumohon.." Pinta Baekhyun. Taehyung tidak dapat menolak tatapan memohon pria yang lebih kecil. Mereka berjalan cepat menghindari keramaian.

Kaki Baekhyun beberapa kali tersandung karena kesulitan mengejar Taehyung. Suaranya yang memanggil nama Taehyung tidak diindahkan. Baekhyun berpikir Taehyung sangat marah padanya. Setelah mencapai mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu, barulah Taehyung berbalik. Baekhyun tertegun melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi _Alpha_ itu. "Hari ini, dan hari itu juga, mengapa kau harus menghadapi semuanya?!" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Baekhyun mendapat terlalu banyak kebencian yang tidak sepantasnya hanya karena kehadirannya sebagai _Omega_. Air mata turun menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menangis untuknya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya, terisak semakin keras. Terlalu lelah untuk sekedar ada; ia ingin benar-benar hidup. "Aku tidak tahu.. Taehyung, aku tidak tahu.." Jelas bibirnya yang bergetar. Larut dalam kesedihan, mereka memeluk satu sama lain.

Chanyeol merasakan perih di dadanya. Tidak lama, karena perasaan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Baekhyun." Ia mengucapkan nama suaminya, mendecih karena tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan _Omega_ itu. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan sialan ini. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengerjakan puluhan _folder_ di hadapannya. Berharap Baekhyun benar-benar dapat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Gerakan tangannya melambat. Ia kembali berguman, "Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?". Pertanyaan itu mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Ia harus melihat sendiri keadaan suami kecilnya.

.

.

Dada si _Alpha_ tinggi terpilin dengan kuat. " _Ah, aku mengerti sekarang_." Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tubuh berbeda postur saling menegang. Secara perlahan Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar berjauhan dengan _Alpha_ bermata biru. Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Akhirnya dia bertemu suami Baekhyun. Tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol sedikit membuatnya gentar. Pria itu menegaskan langkahnya, menghampiri si _Omega_ yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "O-orang yang menyelamatkanku." Jawab Baekhyun, melirik sekilas pada Taehyung. "Begitukah? Terima kasih, ya." Suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun—sangat erat untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Pria mungil berjengit kesakitan. Taehyung menggeram. Chanyeol adalah pria yang lebih buruk dari bayangannya. "Ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi? Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh pada suami mungilnya yang ketakutan, mendapat gelengan cepat. "Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang sekarang." Putusnya, menggandeng Baekhyun pergi. Lebih tepatnya menyeret. Taehyung memandang sedih dari kejauhan, berharap Baekhyun akan menyerah dan berpaling dari Chanyeol dan memberikan cinta untuknya. Ketahuilah, sekarang itu permintaan yang terlalu banyak untuk seorang _Park Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol membanting pintu dan Kyungsoo tersentak dari tidurnya. " **Jangan. Menemuinya. Lagi.** " _Alpha_ berambut hitam mengurung Baekhyun di antara tembok dan dirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, memeluk jaketnya erat. "Pergi ke kamar!" Sergahnya, mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. _Omega_ kecil segera terbirit-birit. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Hatinya terasa panas. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan pada _Alpha_ lain. Dia bisa merasakannya. _Omega_ Baekhyun menyiratkannya dengan sangat jelas. Inikah yang membuat dirinya dilanda gelisah belakangan? "Chanyeol, kau marah?" Kyungsoo muncul dengan pertanyaannya. "Kau bertanya apa aku marah?!" Raungnya, melampiaskan kekesalan pada seseorang yang tak bersalah. Kyungsoo bergeming, tidak takut dengan kemarahan Chanyeol. Kedua mata berbeda warna saling menatap tajam. Chanyeol menghela napas, dia tahu tidak akan menang menghadapi Kyungsoo. "Enyah dari hadapanku." Katanya, menurunkan suaranya. "Aku memang mau ke toilet," balas Kyungsoo tak acuh.

.

.

Sesosok pria tinggi memutar-mutar bibir botol di genggamannya. Pandangannya terasa berat hingga ia tidak tahu sudah berapa botol ia tenggak. Keramaian di matanya terasa semu. "Jadi dia yang terus membuat _Omega_ mu berdebar?!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memukul meja. Rasa sakit di tangannya menjaganya tetap sadar. "Hey, _Man_. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi mencari mangsa?" Sebuah tangan dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Tolaknya cepat, menghempas lengan di bahunya. Pria berambut merah membelalak. " _Well_ , kau memang tampak banyak pikiran. _Come on_ , biarkan aku membantumu, kawan!" Tawarnya, menampilkan cengiran lebar. Chanyeol merasa muak dengan pria di sampingnya. Dia hanyalah seorang teman yang ia kenal untuk beberapa saat ketika mencari wanita panggilan. Di luar itu, dia hanyalah orang asing. Ia bahkan lupa namanya. "Tinggalkan aku! Aku bisa mengatasinya!" Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, mendadak pening menyergapnya. "Huh berbohong adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kaulakukan dengan mulutmu ternyata." Sindirnya, mendengus keras. "Diam, sialan! Seseorang sudah cukup memenuhi pikiranku, jangan kau juga!" Tukas Chanyeol, meneguk lagi minuman kerasnya. "Hmm kalau dia begitu mengganggumu, kau hanya perlu memberinya sedikit 'pengertian', kau tahu kan?" Sarannya sambil mengedip genit. Chanyeol berhenti minum, menatap lekat pria itu. Pikiran pria berambut hitam menggelap. Seringaian terbentuk. "Kau benar, aku harus membuatnya mengerti."

Keringat terus membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Jangan lupakan area bawahnya yang terus berdenyut dan mengeluarkan cairan. Baekhyun segera menyadari bahwa siklusnya datang lebih cepat. Ini tidak bagus. "Nghh.. Kenapa siklus ini terasa lebih menyiksa dari biasanya?" Gumamnya, tertatih-tatih dengan napas tersengal. Tepat saat ia akan mengambil _suppessant_ , suaminya muncul di hadapannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol yang mabuk lebih buruk dari semua hal buruk yang pernah menimpanya. Ia berbalik, hendak meminta bantuan Kyungsoo tetapi pria itu sedang pergi membeli keperluannya. Aroma manis semakin mengambang di udara, Baekhyun bisa mencium aromanya sendiri yang sama memabukkannya seperti efek bunga _catnip_ pada kucing. Semua ini diperkuat dengan aroma jantan _Alpha_ nya yang selalu ia rindukan. Tulang lututnya melemah dan ia tersungkur di lantai.

Cahaya redup bulan bersinar di balik punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan buas itu. Ia tidak akan selamat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia merangkak dalam ketakutan, "Chanyeol, jangan!" Larangnya, tetapi pria itu telah menguncinya dalam tindihan sebelum menggigit kasar leher Baekhyun dari belakang, menyebabkan darah merembes mengaliri punggung halus Baekhyun. "Khh—" _Omega_ itu hampir berteriak jika tangan lebar tidak membekapnya. "Ssshh jangan berteriak, sayang. Kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Seperti… " Bisikan di telinga merah Baekhyun seketika membuatnya terdiam. Suara itu menghantui akal sehatnya sepanjang malam. Pikiran keduanya mengabur. Isak tangis mengiringi setiap gerakan yang tercipta. Malam itu rintihan Baekhyun lebih keras dari pada lolongan serigala, menggema di penjuru ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas. Ini mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya.

"Chanyeol, h-hentikan! Arghhh… Sakitt..!" Jerit Baekhyun. "Sakit?! Hahaha ini belum seberapa! Menangislah, Baekhyun! Panggil pria idamanmu itu! Ah Siapa namanya? Kim Taehyung?" Chanyeol mempercepat gesekan di antara tubuh mereka. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya?!" Ia menangkup kedua pipi suaminya dengan kasar. "Ingat baik-baik, jangan berpikir kau bisa lepas dariku!" Ancamnya berbahaya. Wajah Baekhyun menabrak lantai dengan keras ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya sekasar yang bisa ia bayangkan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bagian bawah _Alpha_ itu menggembung dan sangat bengkak, siap menembakkan benih ke dalam tubuh _Omega_ nya. Baekhyun mendesah keras merasakan cairan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang terdalam tubuhnya. Friksi-friksi kenikmatan menjalar ke otaknya. Ia membenci dirinya sebagai _Omega_ karena tidak kuasa menolak sang _Alpha_. Setelah puas melampiaskan hasrat, Chanyeol memakai kembali celananya. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia menyetubuhinya dan meninggalkannya seperti Baekhyun adalah jalang _Omega_. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar menangis. Tidak ada yang menolongnya. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang rapuh, yang ditinggalkan. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit, pandangannya perlahan menghitam. Gelap.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan akan pulang untuk menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Yang ia lakukan adalah berlari, menjatuhkan apa pun yang ia bawa, untuk segera menyadarkannya. "Baekhyun, sadarlah, kumohon," panggilnya, mengguncang bahu polos Baekhyun. Pria _Omega_ itu tergeletak mengenaskan, tetesan darah mengucur dari hidungnya dan air mata terus mengalir dari penglihatannya yang tertutup rapat. "A-aku akan menolongmu, kuatkan dirimu, ya!" Tangan Kyungsoo semakin bergetar ketika menggendong Baekhyun yang berukuran sama dengannya. "Cha…hh.." Ia dapat mendengar erangan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pelaku di balik semua ini.

Sangat perlahan Kyungsoo mengusap tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk hangat, kemudian menyelimutinya. Pria berambut coklat meringkuk seperti bola, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu," ucapnya serak. "Kau tidak merepotkanku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyuntikkan _suppressant_ ke lengan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat kasar jika mabuk." Ucapnya sendu. "Tidak mabuk pun dia kasar," tukas _Beta_. Seharusnya ia tidak menertawakan lelucon mengerikan itu. Luka di sudut bibirnya merekah lagi. Begitu pun luka di hatinya. "Apa dia membenciku?" Lirihnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangkal. "Bagaimana pun dia tetap suamiku. Aku mencintainya, tak apa jika ia tidak." Air mata memenuhi pelupuknya. "Setidaknya dia tahu jika kau selalu mencintainya, Baekhyun." Di balik kesunyian ini, hanya ada mereka yang sedang menghibur satu sama lain.

Menghabiskan seharian dengan berbaring tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah, tetapi dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia dapat merasakan tulang-tulangnya remuk. Hanya istirahat yang mampu ia lakukan. Ketika ia tidak mengerjakan apa pun, ia akan mulai mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Ini adalah hari kedua suaminya tidak pulang. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi lebih lama dari itu, tetapi pergi setelah menyetubuhinya dengan brutal, Chanyeol baru kali ini melakukannya. Ia mengingat beberapa patah kata dari Chanyeol yang membekas di ingatannya. Ternyata pria itu tidak pernah lupa. "Oh." Ia tertegun. Air mata mendadak mengalir dari matanya tanpa ia sadari. Cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya. Baekhyun telah membuat hidup mereka berantakan.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, namun tidak tidur. Ia teringat pada Taehyung. Chanyeol jelas melarangnya, namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak untuk bertemu dengan _Alpha_ satu itu. Malam ini Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah lagi, itu artinya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Taehyung. Dengan was-was, ia mengetik pesan di bawah selimut. Baekhyun memeriksa Kyungsoo beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan bahwa situasi aman. Ia berjinjit menuju pintu apartemennya, membukanya sehening mungkin dan tidak berani menguncinya karena itu akan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Setelah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, ia berlari menuju taman dalam sandal _mickey mouse_ nya. Tidak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang masih kesakitan. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat pria itu sudah ada di sana, berdiri sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. "Taehyung!" Panggilnya riang. Ia menoleh, melambaikan tangannya. "Astaga, Baekhyun, kau keluar tanpa jaketmu. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Taehyung menggerutu, melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada _Omega_ mungil. Baekhyun menggeleng sembari tertawa. Ia tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang membuatnya kedinginan. Ia hanya ingin menemui pria bermata biru.

Taehyung sangat baik. Ia tidak memperlakukannya seperti _Omega_. "Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk menghiburmu, aku selalu siap." Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan punggung Baekhyun lebih kencang. _Omega_ itu tertawa lepas menerima terpaan angin yang menyegarkan. Sungguh, ia berharap bisa tertawa sesering ia menangis. Ia menemukan dirinya mengatakan hal yang salah, atau lebih sering, memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi bersama Taehyung, ia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Aku senang karena aku merasa seperti memiliki teman lagi." Ucapnya sambil memegang tali ayunan lebih erat. Merasa malu dengan perkataannya. "Masih hanya teman?" Taehyung menggodanya, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi si _Omega_ yang terdiam. Hari sangat larut saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Baekhyun mengantarkan pria itu hingga ke mobilnya. Taehyung mengelus helaian rambutnya dari tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, tapi pria itu dengan lembut mengecup pipinya. "Rahasiakan dari suamimu," katanya, sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya sekarang ia memiliki rahasia dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengejutkannya dengan berdiri di tengah kegelapan. "K-Kyungsoo, k-kau sedang apa?" Gagapnya, menyalakan lampu. Ia melipat tangannya dan mengamati Baekhyun. "Kau dari mana tengah malam begini?" Tanyanya, curiga. Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya. "Umm.. J-jalan-jalan.." Ia berusaha tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Sendirian?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah Baekhyun hingga pria kecil itu menatapnya. Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tidak.." Akunya pelan. Mereka duduk berhadapan sembari menyesap _hot chocolate_ instan yang baru saja Baekhyun seduh. Ia tidak tahu harus dari mana memulainya, tapi ia menceritakan semuanya tentang Taehyung. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan marah. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. "Begitukah?" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menentangmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu. Hanya saja, jangan sampai lupa bahwa dia masih suamimu." Ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa.

.

.

Ia merasakan paginya berbeda. "Hoekkk.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh sarapannya. Sudut mulutnya ia lap dengan lengan kaos yang basah. Kedua mata coklat memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Menyadari bahwa wajah itu lebih pucat. Jantung si _Omega_ berpacu lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Baekhyun tahu perasaan ini. Dia _pernah_ merasakannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari keluar. Kerongkongannya terasa kering hingga ia butuh untuk menelan ludahnya sebanyak mungkin. Bibir merah itu tergigit keras, mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Baekhyun gemetar menggenggam alat di tangannya. Dua garis merah menjadi satu-satunya yang menjadi perhatiannya. Ia mengambil alat lainnya, mencobanya, dan kembali mendapatkan hasil yang sama. "Ba-bagaimana bisa…" Gumamnya, harus berpegangan pada _rail_ untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Mereka hanya melakukannya sekali itu dan Baekhyun berhasil menahan siklusya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. "Mungkinkah..?" Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Pria bermata bulat melindungi dirinya dari pecahan kaca yang menghambur ke seluruh arah. "Baekhyun?!" Serunya ketika menemukan Baekhyun membanting vas-vas kesayangannya dengan kalap. Baekhyun berbalik, menampakkan air mata yang menutupi penglihatannya. "K-Kyungsoo, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Isaknya, melempar lebih banyak barang. Apa pun yang bisa ia raih dengan tangan kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya melampiaskan ketakutannya. Tangannya menangkap sebuah pecahan, hendak melukai dirinya. "Ber-henti!" Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dari belakang, menghalanginya melakukan hal lain yang lebih berbahaya. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil menindih si _Beta_. _Omega_ itu mendadak bangkit sebelum Kyungsoo bisa bereaksi, mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari lacinya, membukanya satu per satu, dan meminumnya tanpa air. "Baekhyun, kau sudah gila?! Muntahkan semua!" Perintah Kyungsoo, meraih leher Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkannya ke _wastafel_. Ia terpaksa menjambak rambut Baekhyun sembari menahan kepala itu agar terus menunduk di bawah guyuran air. "Burphhh.." Setelah beberapa dorongan, butiran obat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari tenggorokan Baekhyun, larut bersama derasnya air.

Kyungsoo segera mendesah lega. Tubuh yang lebih mungil merosot ke lantai. Ia berusaha meraih napasnya yang tersengal. "A-aku sudah sangat hati-hati untuk selalu ingat meminum obat pencegah kehamilan. Bagaimana _dia_ bisa hadir?!" Jeritnya kemudian, mencakar kaki Kyungsoo dengan kuku-kukunya. "Arghh!" Kyungsoo berusaha membebaskan kakinya. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan akal. "Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu! Bicaralah yang jelas!" Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun erat. Sorot mata ketakutan beradu dengannya. "Aku—aku hamil!" Akunya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Bukankah kehamilan merupakan berita bahagia? Lantas mengapa pria di hadapannya tampak seperti hampir mati? "Memangnya kenapa jika kau hamil?" Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Baekhyun tetap menatapnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh sampai hamil. Ia menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo sebelum menangis keras. "Ini berbeda, Kyungsoo! Kau tidak mengerti!" Ratapnya, memeluk lutut. " **Akulah yang telah membunuh anak kami**!" Ia tidak bisa mencegah kata-kata itu terlontar. Hatinya teremas kuat ketika ia mengucapkan kebenaran yang terus terpendam. Baekhyun bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hyunhee.

Bersambung…

The Next Chapter: "An unspoken truth is slowly and surely being revealed by his shaking lips; eventhough he never wanted to say it, not even once."

A/N: A big jackpot for Dobby'Aeri! Yes, baby, you guessed right! Haha I get thrilled every time someone has the same thought as I do. I just feel like I should give my all into my writing since they knew it already. Hm what can I say, it's getting pretty intense! Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 5

The Previous Chapter: _"Akulah yang telah membunuh anak kami!" Ia tidak bisa mencegah kata-kata itu terlontar. Hatinya teremas kuat ketika ia mengucapkan kebenaran yang terus terpendam. Baekhyun bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hyunhee._

SELFLESS

Chapter 5: Mood Swing

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Omegaverse, MPreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, etc.

.

 _Chanyeol melihatnya setiap hari. Ia mengetahui tatapan mendamba yang selalu ia tangkap dari jendela perpustakan tepat di atas kepalanya. Tatapan itu mengusik setiap gerakannya ketika bermain, membuatnya tidak kuasa mengontrol bola. Kali ini ia akan menghampirinya, melihat secara langsung siapa pemujanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggeser pintu itu. Menemukan satu-satunya lelaki yang duduk tenang seraya membalik halaman bukunya. Ia tertegun melihat keindahan wajah yang diterpa hangatnya sinar matahari sore. Sungguh, dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Sorot mata sendu yang menyapanya membuat Chanyeol berhenti berpikir sejenak dan melupakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat ini lagi, duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda mungil bermata coklat. "A-ada apa, Seonbae?" Tanyanya—menggigiti bibirnya jika gugup. Dan ia selalu gugup. Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang memasuki pendengarannya. "Kau, kelas berapa?" Ia berusaha tidak terdengar mengerikan. Baekhyun meremas bukunya. "A-aku kelas 2." Ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol tidak berpura-pura terkejut. Ia meminta Baekhyun menunjukkan kartu identitasnya dan ketika ia melakukannya, Chanyeol menjadi lebih terkejut. "Wow, bukankah kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi satu tahun di bawahku?!" Serunya, mendapat rengekan malu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya. Pria Alpha tersenyum. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Katanya, merasakan kehalusan tangan Omega kecil. "Byun Baekhyun.." Ia tersenyum malu._

 _Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah Omega. Itulah yang membuat pemuda cantik itu selalu terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia mengajak Baekhyun lebih sering untuk melihat dunia luar, mencari arti keberadaan dirinya. Secara perlahan, ia membuka dirinya, hanya untuk Chanyeol. Terkadang ia heran mengapa Alpha seperti Chanyeol mau menjalin hubungan dengan Omega sepertinya. Ia berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah segalanya yang pertama baginya dan itu membuat hati pemuda yang lebih tinggi berdebar. Ia cukup terkejut, betapa cepat anak itu mengambil tempat di hatinya. Pada awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Semakin melihat wajahnya, perasaan ini semakin berkembang. Terus dan terus memenuhi dadanya. Hingga dia merasa khawatir jika tak bertemu sehari saja dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah tenggelam ke dalam perasaan indah ini._

 _Baekhyun tidak selalu seperti yang ia kira. Ia bisa meluapkan kekesalannya seperti ketika ia gagal dalam bermain ufo catcher. Menurutnya itu sangat manis. Chanyeol bilang ia akan cocok dengan rambut pirang, jadi keesokan harinya Baekhyun mengecat rambut. Teman-temannya bilang ia tidak cocok dengan rambut barunya, tapi Chanyeol memujinya—ia tidak peduli. Baekhyun selalu menjadi anak baik. Chanyeol menyukainya_ _yang seperti itu. Tetapi ada kalanya ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi baik._ _Ia mengajari Baekhyun yang polos untuk mengumpat. "Katakan 'Sialan, kau!' pada pengantar koran itu!" Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang menggeleng ragu. "Ayo katakan!" Desaknya lebih keras. Ketika ia mencobanya, itu hanya terdengar seperti rengekan bocah yang kehilangan ceri di pucuk kuenya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa keras, berpelukan dengan pria yang dominan mengusak rambut pirangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu salju turun lebih lebat dari biasanya, mengiringi air mata yang menjelaskan kisah tak terucap. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun. Berharap sebuah sentuhan mampu menenangkan jiwanya yang kacau. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan mata. Mereka berciuman dengan tangan Chanyeol berada di tempat lain. Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa Omega memang sangat menggairahkan, hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Baekhyun menangis saat pertama kali melakukannya, menyerah pada kenikmatan yang terukir di tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyentaknya di bagian dirinya yang terlembut dengan tepat. Bibirnya menempel di leher yang lebih kecil, napas panas menerpa bulu kuduknya. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mencegah, gigitan itu telah tertanam di tengkuknya. Bekas gigitan Chanyeol bersinar begitu terang, rasanya membakar namun menyenangkan. Inikah rasanya_ _ **ditandai**_ _?_

 _Semuanya telah terjadi tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak menangis. Chanyeol telah merenggut segalanya yang ia miliki. "Baekhyun, baby, dengarkan aku. Aku pasti bertanggung jawab. Kita akan menjadi keluarga." Katanya. Baekhyun masih saja menangis. "Kau akan memiliki keluarga!" Tambahnya dan Omega itu mendongak. Agaknya bujukan itu berhasil mengenai Baekhyun. "B-benarkah?" Tanyanya, ragu. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman lebar karena berhasil menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun. Mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking di bawah sinar bulan, berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Chanyeol bersumpah, di antara deraian air mata di pipi Baekhyun, ia tersenyum serupa malaikat._ _ **"Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi setelah malam pertama mereka. Baekhyun tidak begitu yakin apakah Chanyeol bercinta dengannya karena mencintainya atau ia mencintai Baekhyun karena mereka bercinta. Tetapi melihat ke dalam bola matanya yang teduh membuat si Omega melupakan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun selama Chanyeol berada di sisinya._

 _._

 _._

" _Sekali kau merengkuhnya, ia akan mendorongmu pada kegilaan"_

 _Tampaknya pepatah itu berlaku untuk Chanyeol. Mereka mengulanginya tanpa henti, kapan pun, di mana pun. "Man, kalian seperti sepasang kelinci," Jongin berkata ketika memergoki ciuman panas Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun di toilet sekolah. Chanyeol tertawa kikuk sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya di balik si Alpha. Hal-hal itu berlangsung cukup lama dan mereka merasa dunia milik berdua tanpa memikirkan adanya hal buruk yang dapat terjadi._

 _Omega itu mematut diri di depan cermin, melihat perubahan di perutnya. Dia menjadi yang pertama untuk menyadari keanehan itu. Ia menelan ludah. Baekhyun terlalu lugu untuk mengetahui bahwa bayi dapat hadir di antara kegiatan panas mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menahan nafsunya setiap kali. Setelah membaca beberapa artikel di internet, ia mulai menangis. "Jangan ada bayi, jangan..." Baekhyun merencanakan banyak hal di kepalanya, tentu saja hamil_ _ **belum**_ _menjadi salah satunya._

 _Baekhyun berhenti sekolah, itu pasti. Tidak ada sekolah yang menerima siswa dengan perut buncit karena mengandung 4 bulan. Sebelum seluruh sekolah mengetahui kehamilannya, ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah lulus dan bekerja di Gwangju sebagai pegawai rendahan di kantor percetakan pamannya. Seperti janji Chanyeol, mereka segera menikah meskipun tanpa restu orangtua Chanyeol. Ketika berkunjung ke kampung halaman untuk pertama kalinya, ayah Chanyeol memukul Alpha itu hingga terpental. Dan ibu Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sama sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _Tinggal selama beberapa minggu bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerti kebiasaan anak itu. Ia tidak perlu menyiapkan apa pun di hari Minggu. Jadi ia akan duduk di sofa dan menonton kartun pagi kesukaannya. Terkadang dengan sekotak biskuit atau semangkuk salad buah di tangannya. Apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan dari kulkas. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti bagian mana yang menarik dari serial "Dooly", tapi ia tetap menontonnya agar bisa memandang wajah si Omega._

 _Ia sering terjaga di pagi buta, menyaksikan suami mudanya mengunci diri di kamar mandi hingga waktu yang sangat lama. Baekhyun melarangnya untuk masuk karena ia takut Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan yang buruk. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol menyadari kejelekannya dan berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Ia telah mengalami ketakutan yang berlebihan semenjak kandungannya mencapai usia 5 bulan. Jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol akan mulai membentaknya, mengancam akan menghancurkan pintu hingga pemuda itu terpaksa keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tahu betapa tidak menariknya Baekhyun saat bangun dengan sisa muntahan di pipinya atau betapa seringnya ia mengomel saat memunguti pakaian Chanyeol di lantai, tetapi itu tidak akan membuat rasa sayangnya berkurang sedikit pun. Ketakutan Baekhyun menjadi tidak beralasan._

 _Baekhyun menyukai cara Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya setelah ia muntah di pagi hari. Ia menyukai ketika Chanyeol tertawa merasakan tendangan dari dalam perutnya. "Ia akan menjadi Alpha yang hebat! Aku tahu!" Serunya sembari memberikan beberapa kecupan di permukaan perutnya yang telanjang. Ia mengekori Baekhyun ke mana pun seperti anak anjing yang kasmaran, memastikan suami dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Terkadang Baekhyun harus menghentikan Chanyeol melakukannya karena pria itu menjadi sedikit mengganggu. Tapi ia tahu Alpha itu hanya ingin melindungi mereka. Di atas semuanya, ia merasa paling bahagia karena Chanyeol memberi cinta yang ia butuhkan._

 _Meskipun begitu, kebahagiaan bukanlah segala yang ia dapatkan. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah lembut dari awal, terkadang ia masih memukulnya. Namun, yang paling menyakitinya adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak berhenti mendua. Pertama kali Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol bercumbu dengan pria lain, ia menangis lalu mengurung diri di kamar. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya, ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun melihat adegan yang sama di tempat berbeda. Baekhyun memutuskan lari dari rumah. Ia mengambil kereta menuju Songho karena pantai selalu terlihat indah baginya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menenggelamkan dirinya, tetapi tendangan di dalam perutnya membuatnya urung. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apa yang ia pikir sebagai "kehidupan"nya. Chanyeol memukulnya ketika ia kembali ke rumah sebelum memeluknya erat dengan diiringi isak tangis. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku," katanya serak. Selalu berhasil meluluhkan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun gemetar melihat tanda di punggung tangannya, bersyukur tanda itu masih samar, terkadang menghilang. Ia tidak akan berani memberitahu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu lantas mengundang sahabat lamanya yang seorang dokter. "Apa? Itu tidak mung—" Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengerti situasi yang dihadapi pasangan di hadapannya. "Yah setiap orang berbeda. Mungkin Baekhyun sedikit terlambat," lanjutnya, merujuk pada tanda yang disembunyikan Baekhyun. Pria mungil diam-diam melengos lega. Tangannya bergetar ketika meletakkan cangkir hingga beberapa cipratan kopi panas mengenai lutut si Alpha. Lay berjengit dari tempatnya. Sialnya, Chanyeol melihat. Ia segera menyentak tangan Baekhyun ke udara. "Apakah menyajikan kopi merupakan hal berat bagimu?!" Amarahnya meledak. Si Omega menggeleng ketakutan. "Kau lihat kan celananya sekarang jadi kotor! Pergi ke kamar dan ambil beberapa tisu basah!" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun segera terbirit birit, Lay tidak melewatkan setitik air mata yang menetes. "Aku tidak tahu lagi, ia selalu sangat ceroboh." Sungutnya. "Sungguh, ini hanya noda kecil. Kau bereaksi berlebihan!" Tukas Lay. "Tidak, tidak. Ia memang selalu melakukan kesalahan!"_

 _Setelah membersihkan celananya, Lay menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu." Ucapan itu membuat jantung si Omega berdebar-debar. "Aku ikut." Chanyeol menyela. Keringat membahasi tengkuk Baekhyun. Apakah ini saatnya? "Kau yakin ingin mendengarkan obrolan dokter dan pasiennya?" Lay mengeluarkan nada menggoda andalannya. "Tentu. Mengapa tidak?" Balasnya. "Sekali pun itu melibatkan kisah cinta romantis antara dua insan yan—" Chanyeol memutar mata, "Terserah." Lalu menyalakan TV._

 _Suara dengungan mesin cuci menemani mereka. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang terpojok, tidak berhenti memilin ujung kaosnya. "Baekhyun, kau berbohong." Ia terkesiap, air mata mengucur. "Oh jangan menangis, kumohon! Aku tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol!" Hiburnya. "S-s-sungguh?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Baekhyun membuatnya berjanji. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu berbohong." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Dia Omega.." Akunya. Lay mengerutkan keringnya. "Kau tidak bisa memilih takdir. Anak kalian akan terlahir sebagai Omega, tapi ia tetap anak kalian. Chanyeol akan menerimanya, pasti." Ucapan Lay memberinya harapan. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah percakapan singkat mereka. Tetapi wajah pucat masih menghiasi Baekhyun. Dalam perjalanan pulang Lay diam-diam membenarkan keputusannya telah membohongi Chanyeol. Ia merasa iba pada si kecil Baekhyun._

 _Kebenaran tetap tidak akan berubah, seberapa lama pun ia mampu menyembunyikannya. Pada kunjungan dokter yang ketiga, Baekhyun sengaja melihatnya. Ekspresi kekecewaan yang tidak sempat disembunyikan Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih mungil segera memeluk perutnya. Ia yakin akan menerima pukulan baru di rumah. Selama beberapa hari Chanyeol bersikap berbeda padanya. Ia menjadi lebih dingin. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu, diabaikan bisa terasa sesakit ini. Ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan pekerjaannya di kedai. Bosnya menyadari kesedihan karyawannya, membuatnya bicara. Baekhyun perlahan menunjukkan tanda Omega di punggung tangannya. "Dia bukan Alpha," ia mengusap perutnya yang sangat buncit. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Suamiku menginginkan penerus dominan." Rautnya semakin sedih. "Persetan dengan keinginannya!" Ia mengutuk, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Tiba-tiba wanita yang lebih tua memeluk tubuhnya. "Jangan khawatirkan apa pun. Kuharap ia menjadi Omega secantik dirimu." Harinya lebih cerah setelah mendengar kata-kata itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun melahirkan bayinya tepat di pertengahan musim semi. Tangisan bayinya menjadi suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Semua kebahagiaan yang ia terima membuatnya melupakan sejenak ketakutannya. Tidak lama. Karena pada akhirnya seseorang memaksanya untuk meyuarakan kenyataan pahit yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. "Apa bayi cantik ini Alpha?" Ragu-ragu Baekhyun menjawabnya. "O-omega.." dan ucapan-ucapan selamat itu menguar secepat angin. Semua orang mengasihani bayi Omeganya. Mereka akan menyakitinya seperti mereka menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin anaknya mengalami kehidupan yang menyedihkan._

 _Kegelisahannya tidak sepenuhnya terbukti. Semuanya menjadi lebih baik ketika Hyunhee lahir. Chanyeol yang pada awalnya tidak ingin menggendongnya, kini terlihat yang paling terbiasa melakukannya. Setiap pulang bekerja, ia selalu membawa mainan-mainan lucu untuk putrinya hingga Baekhyun menyuruhnya berhemat karena keuangan mereka menjadi kritis. Pada suatu waktu ia mendapati Chanyeol menculik Hyunhee diam-diam ke dalam kamarnya, mematikan lampu, dan bergelung berdua di bawah tenda selimut buatannya dengan disinari lampu tidur. Dalam kesenangannya, ia menceritakan kisah-kisah konyol pada Hyunhee. Ketika ia mengetahui Baekhyun memergokinya, pipinya menjadi merah padam. Itu adalah sisi termanis yang bisa Chanyeol perlihatkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lebih sering. Pergi berbelanja tidak lagi menyenangkan, lebih banyak sakit hati daripada kegembiraan. Beberapa orang mengajaknya bercakap-cakap, memuji betapa cantik bayinya, atau sekedar mengelus wajahnya. Tetapi ia tahu mereka berhenti terkesan setelah melihat symbol di tengkuknya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Menjadi Omega selalu terasa berat. Kenyataannya, semua menjadi lebih menyakitkan ketika bersama dengan Hyunhee. Terkadang_ _ **mereka**_ _terluka, bahkan oleh kebahagiaan yang ada._

 _Ini lebih dari sekedar baby blues. Ia tidak bisa tidur setiap saat. Ketika ia tertidur pun, ia akan segera terbangun dan merasa begitu kesepian hingga memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan di tengah malam. Ia menangis setiap Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya, meskipun tanpa alasan. Ia hanya ingin menangisi bayi di dekapannya. "Huuuuuu.. Weee..!" Hyunhee menangis seakan dia bisa memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia mengetahui ada yang salah pada sang ibu. Rasa bersalah menusuk jiwa pria Omega. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi padanya. Ia yakin ini bukanlah apa yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh seorang ibu. Baekhyun tahu kehadiran Hyunhee bukanlah kesalahan. Tetapi setiap melihatnya, Baekhyun merasa bimbang, seperti bayinya tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Ia mulai berpikir apakah seharusnya mereka memang tidak memiliki Hyunhee._

 _Walaupun ia tidak menyakiti bayinya, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dia memiliki pikiran-pikiran mengerikan untuk melenyapkan Hyunhee. Dia membutuhkan sebuah penanganan segera. Dalam langkah pelan ia membawa dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol dan Hyunhee. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat kedua orang terkasihnya bermain bersama tanpa menyadari kesakitannya. Ia menahan napas berat lalu beralih mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan pada sang suami. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol jika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya menyerah menjadi ibu Hyunhee. Kini ia tidak bisa memberitahu seseorang karena dia tidak memiliki siapa pun._

 _Baekhyun berusaha sendiri mencari cara untuk mengakhiri kegelisahannya, namun tidak satu pun yang berhasil. Di tengah keputusasaannya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan dari berita harian yang kebetulan ia tonton. "Ha-halo.." Ia bersuara dengan gagap. "Ya, dengan Rumah Sakit Nasional Universitas Seoul. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sahutnya. "A-aku.. Aku.." Seketika keberaniannya luntur ketika suara di seberang membalas sapaannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu yang berniat menghilangkan hidup putrinya? Klak! Baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan penderitaannya. Ia yakin mereka hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai penjahat gila dan membawa pergi anaknya, jauh darinya. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

 _Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan suami kecilnya. Ia sering melihatnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar ketika menimang Hyunhee. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlahir sebagai Omega?" Lirihnya seraya menitikkan air mata. Hyunhee di pelukannya bergerak lincah tanpa tahu kesedihan sang ibu. "Kau tidak tahu kehidupan yang menantimu bukan? Apa kau… Tidak ingin menghilang saja?" Dan Baekhyun terdiam lama. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol kebetulan mendengarnya. Pria itu merampas Hyunhee dan meletakkannya ke dalam box bayi. "Apa yang kaukatakan pada Hyunhee?!" Sentaknya, menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit. Sang Omega mulai menangis kencang. "Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Hyunhee menderita seumur hidupnya! Bukankah lebih baik jika dia tidak ada?!" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka suara tinggi itu miliknya. Plak! Chanyeol menampar pipi suaminya. "Kau sudah benar-benar gila! Diam dan pikirkan kata-katamu!" Teriaknya, membanting pintu._

 _Baekhyun merenungi kata-katanya sepanjang hari, tetapi melenyapkannya masih menjadi pilihan. Ia terkesiap saat bayinya menangis lapar. "Oh, iya, iya. Mommy datang, baby." Sahutnya, membawa sebotol susu. Kedua matanya menatap lekat pada bayinya yang meminum rakus benda di tangannya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu iblis apa yang merasukinya. Apakah ia bisa melenyapkannya perlahan? Pikirannya menggelap dan Baekhyun membiarkan botol itu terbenam semakin dalam di mulut kecil Hyunhee. Mengindahkan tangisan si bayi yang kehabisan napas. "Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi..." Desisnya. Pintu itu seketika terbuka. Chanyeol tidak sempat melepas sepatunya sebelum merebut botol susu yang hampir membunuh anaknya. Ia kira meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bayinya akan memberikan hasil yang baik, nyatanya tidak. Dengan amarah memuncak, ia memukulkan benda itu ke kepala Baekhyun hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Hantaman rasa sakit mengembalikan akal sehatnya. "Apa yang salah denganmu?!" Hardiknya. Baekhyun gemetar, menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Ia tidak percaya ia benar-benar melakukannya. Ia hampir menjadi pembunuh putrinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, ia memang sudah gila. "A-aku melamun.. Hyunhee, kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Maafkan mommy.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ia memeluk kaki Chanyeol yang menggendong putrinya. Serbuan rasa bersalah membersihkan kabut di hatinya. Ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus menghapus kegelisahan di hatinya dan mulai mencintai Hyunhee apa adanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Kejadian itu terlupakan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Semuanya terasa normal ketika mereka sarapan dengan telur setengah matang dan beberapa iris roti panggang. Bayi mereka, Hyunhee, berceloteh riang dari kursi tingginya sambil menepuk-nepuk meja makan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol berangkat kerja. Kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi sesaat setelah itu. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa peristiwa malang ini akan dialami Hyunhee. Baekhyun sedang membuang sampah, ia ceroboh karena membiarkan pintu apartemen terbuka. Bayinya merangkak dengan cepat melalui celah pintu. Ia mendengar teriakan menggema dari lantai 2 apartemennya. Baekhyun bergegas menuju sumber suara untuk menemukan kerumunan penghuni lain. "HYUNHEE!" Jeritnya histeris. Betapa hancur hatinya ketika melihat Hyunhee terbujur kaku di dasar tangga. Bayi itu terus mengeluarkan darah dari kepala kecilnya. "Tolong! Tolong bayiku! Selamatkan dia!" Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendekap bayinya dan meminta pertolongan dengan putus asa._

 _Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia melihat suami kecilnya menunduk dengan tampang pucat pasi. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Serunya, meremas kedua pundak Baekyun. "A-aku sedang melakukan sesuatu, p-pintunya, aku tidak tahu jika pintu itu tidak terkunci, lalu aku melihat Hyunhee ada di sana, berdarah, dan… Hiks.." Baekhyun tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menggantikannya dengan isak tangisan. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuntal tubuh yang amat ia kenal yang kini berbalut kain putih dengan noda merah. Air matanya menyeruak. Ia menampar Baekhyun keras-keras. Omega malang terjatuh ke sisi ranjang. "Kau membunuhnya! Kembalikan Hyunhee!" Kedua tangan Chanyeol beralih mencekik leher Baekhyun. Beberapa perawat menjauhkan pasangan suami itu. Baekhyun meratap lebih keras ketika Chanyeol menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan, meninggalkannya dalam tangisan. Ia benar-benar merusak segalanya._

 _ **Baekhyun menginginkannya mati, jadi Hyunhee mati.**_

 _Berada di rumah ini terasa menyakitkan. Mereka tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Hyunhee—bayi yang baru mereka miliki selama 7 bulan itu sudah tiada. Polisi menetapkan kematian Hyunhee sebagai akibat dari ketelodoran orang tua. Pada kenyataannya, hanya Baekhyun yang bersalah. Chanyeol membakar semua benda-benda milik Hyunhee tanpa sisa sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari apartemen lain, yang paling jauh dari sini. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah melupakannya. Baekhyun menganggap semua itu murni kesalahannya. Ia menolak segala kebaikan yang diberikan padanya. Itu adalah bentuk penebusan atas dosa yang telah ia lakukan._

.

.

Bayangan masa lalu menghantamnya. Itu begitu jelas dan kuat. Penyesalan membunuh kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit. Pria berambut coklat menggapai-gapai kaki Kyungsoo. "B-Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memberitahu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo! Aku akan melakukan apa pun, apa pun asal kau tidak m-memberitahunya!" Mohonnya lebih kencang. Ia memaksa Kyungsoo berjanji untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. "Aku mengerti. Baekhyun, kau harus tenang.." Bujuknya sembari meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tubuh mungil terus bergetar di pelukannya sementara kedua tangannya meremas kuat pakaiannya. "Hiks.. Hiks.." Air mata Baekhyun merayap membasahi leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat menangis bersama Baekhyun setelah mengetahui penderitaan yang terus _Omega_ itu sembunyikan di dasar hatinya. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih tabah dari Baekhyun, yang hatinya remuk berkali-kali, namun tetap tinggal dengan seluruh kesedihannya.

Ceklek! Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersentak keras. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dengan jaket kulitnya. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air matanya dan pria di hadapannya. "Cepat masuk ke kamar, aku yang akan menjelaskan kekacauan ini!" Bisiknya, mendorong tubuh mungil menjauh. Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di kamar itu. "H-hai, Chanyeol." Sapanya, berdiri dengan canggung. Kedua mata sang _Alpha_ membulat sempurna. "Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?!" Serunya, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya. "I-itu.." Kyungsoo menyaruk-nyarukkan ujung kakinya ke lantai. "Seorang _sasaeng_ menerobos masuk untuk me-mencuri karyaku.." Ia segera datang dengan sebuah alasan gila. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, menanti tanggapan pria tinggi. Jantungnya berdebar kuat. "Menerobos?! Apa kau sudah menelepon polisi?!" Ia menjatuhkan tasnya. Napas lega segera meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol bukanlah _Alpha_ yang terlalu pintar. Buktinya ia segera percaya dengan kebohongan aneh darinya. "S-sudah. Mereka datang beberapa saat lalu dan pergi setelah aku membuat pernyataan." Bohongnya lagi. "Apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Pandangan Chanyeol mengedar di antara kekacauan. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. "Dia di kamar sekarang. Menenangkan diri." Jelasnya. "Kalian terluka?" Tanyanya, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam suaranya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tempatnya untuk memasuki pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. "Baekhyun?" Panggilnya dengan suara berat. "Y-ya." Ia menyahut tanpa menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa menghadap wajah sang suami. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah apakah Kyungsoo berhasil mengatasi segalanya. Sebuah tangan terarah ke hadapannya dan Baekhyun menutup erat matanya. Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya, memandang sendu pada si _Omega_ yang ketakutan. Tepukan diberikan ke kepala Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan. "Bereskan semuanya bersama Kyungsoo." Perintahnya lalu melangkah untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Hah..?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Tidak ada pukulan. Tidak ada makian. Mungkinkah rahasianya aman? Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bergegas menemui Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat tersenyum kecil padanya. Senyuman itu meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Ia mengelus perutnya, merasakan janinnya berdenyut.

.

.

Kaki-kaki yang begitu lemah berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak ingin pergi bekerja hari ini. Ia tahu Xiumin akan mengomel nanti, namun dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas perutnya. Ia memang benar-benar ada di sana. Baekhyun mendesah keras sambil melangkah lagi. "Awas!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh cepat. "T-Taehyung…" Ia berkedip berulang kali pada pria yang menarik lengannya. Mereka selalu bertemu dalam keadaan tak biasa. "Kau tidak melihat jika lampunya belum hijau?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Baekhyun terdiam dengan raut tak menentu. Taehyung bisa merasakan kegelisahaan _Omega_ ini. "Kau ingin membicarakan masalahmu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan lembut. Pria yang lebih kecil menatap dalam pada kedua mata sebiru langit yang perlahan mengembalikan ketenangannya. Ia lantas memasuki mobil Taehyung.

"Jadi, saat kubilang… Hahaha… Iya kan?" Ucapan-ucapan Taehyung mengabur dari pendengarannya. Ia tidak dapat memperhatikan setiap perkataannya. Pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Pria berambut coklat menghentikan ocehan Taehyung dengan sebuah pengakuan. "Taehyung, aku sedang hamil." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Laju kendaraan itu bertambah lambat. "Kau apa?" Taehyung meragukan pendengarannya. "Aku hamil." Ulangnya, lebih jelas. Wajah cantik memandang dalam kekosongan. "Ha-hah..?" Pria yang lebih tinggi merasakan pening menerpanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena kehamilannya. Mengapa ini menjadi begitu rumit ketika ia mengira hubungannya dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat? "Tapi aku akan menggugurkannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih. Mobil itu segera menepi. "Kau tidak serius kan?!" Tukasnya dengan terkejut. "Aku serius." Taehyung bisa mendengar keraguan di setiap kata itu. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukannya?" Ia berusaha tidak meninggikan suaranya. "Chanyeol tidak akan suka kehamilanku." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sedih. "Bajingan itu..." Desisnya kesal. Taehyung mendongakkan dagu _Omega_ di sampingnya. Sorot kesakitan menyapanya dengan telak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Sejenak ia melupakan kepentingannya sendiri. "Baekhyun, jauh di dalam hatimu kau menginginkannya bukan?" Ucapnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya seraya menggeleng keras. Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi itu. "Lupakan suamimu dan jujurlah padaku. Apa kau sanggup kehilangannya?" Pertanyaan Taehyung menghujam nurani Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak ingin pria itu melihat air matanya yang hampir tumpah. "Anakmu berhak mendapatkan kehidupan." Taehyung meyakinkannya. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya pada _dashboard_ , meneteskan air mata lebih banyak ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung benar. Dengan lembut Taehyung memeluk tubuh yang terguncang.

.

.

Dia tidak tahu apakah ini sebuah insting alami atau keinginan janinnya. Tapi dia mengusap perutnya setiap saat. Baekhyun merasa aman ketika mengetahui gumpalan itu ada di sana. Pada awalnya ia sangat ketakutan dan kehilangan arah untuk segalanya. Tetapi setelah Taehyung membujuknya untuk mempertahankan janin itu, Baekhyun merasa ia menemukan jalannya kembali. "Hmh." Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat Taehyung. Pria itu selalu ada untuknya. Terkadang ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung tidak meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui kehamilannya. Ia datang dan secara perlahan menyatukan pecahan hati Baehyun, tepat di mana itu seharusnya berada. "Mengapa kau mengusap perutmu terus menerus?" Xiumin bertanya dengans satu alis terangkat. Pria kecil tersentak dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya, mengitung kepingan koin. Ia belum siap memberitahu Xiumin. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya.

Kyungsoo melirik dan Baekhyun balas menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya yang dibalut handuk. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu Chanyeol?" Ungkapnya setengah berbisik. Mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba si _Alpha_ muncul di belakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak akan." Baekhyun menjawab, mengusak-ngusak rambutnya yang basah. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Dia akan segera tahu jika perutmu membuncit sebesar bola basket." Perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Ya, mungkin saat itu aku baru memberitahunya." Ia masih bercanda. Kyungsoo memutar matanya kesal. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kapan waktu terbaik untuk mengatakannya. Ia akan mengulurnya hingga ia harus. "Kyungsoo, menurutmu aku harus memakai yang mana?" Baekhyun menunjukkan dua _sweater_ yang hampir sama. "Tidak ada bedanya." Jawabnya lugas. Baekhyun mengerang kecewa. Dia mengambil _sweater_ lain dengan motif anak anjing, menggumam. Setelah cukup banyak waktu, Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Pergi bersama Taehyung?" Tebak Kyungsoo dari balik laptopnya, disambut dengan anggukan. "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 9." Tukasnya. "Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik selama Chanyeol lembur." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

Taehyung menautkan jari mereka, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. "Aku suka _sweater_ mu." Katanya. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Tidak sia-sia dia membongkar lemari. Malam ini merupakan kencan terbaik mereka. Mereka mengeluarkan begitu banyak tawa yang membuat perutnya sakit. Baekhyun menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum setiap bersama Taehyung. Baru kali ini seseorang berhenti membuatnya memberikan apa yang ia punya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, menikmati kedamaian yang tidak bertahan lama.

.

.

Benda itu tergeletak di ujung kloset dan Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memungutnya. Ia merasakan napasnya tertahan ketika menggenggamnya. Hanya satu orang yang terbayang di otaknya. Ia bergegas mencari Baekhyun di seluruh rumah dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu. Pria yang lebih tinggi meremas benda di tangannya sebelum mematahkannya menjadi dua. "Kau hamil?!" Bentaknya, lebih seperti pernyataan. Baekhyun membelalak. Seingatnya ia sudah membuang alat itu. Baekhyun tergagap dengan keringat mengucur deras. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak mempunyai jalan keluar lagi. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. " _Fuck_! Kau hamil dan menyembunyikannya dariku?!" Chanyeol berteriak tepat di wajah yang lebih kecil. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi suami kecilnya yang membuatnya gila setiap saat.

"Ikut aku, kita harus melenyapkannya sebelum ia lahir ke dunia!" Ia menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun yang ketakutan. "Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol!" Balasnya, menyentak tangan Chanyeol untuk pertama kali. "Kau berani membantahku sekarang! Rasakan akibatnya!" Chanyeol menjambak kuat rambut Baekhyun, membuatnya tak berdaya untuk mengikuti si _Alpha_. "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil _Beta_ itu untuk menolongnya. Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo segera berlari membebaskan Baekhyun dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!" Ia melindungi Baekhyun di balik tubuhnya. "Ini adalah urusan kami, Kyungsoo! Biarkan aku membawanya!" Chanyeol meraih tubuh yang lebih mungil, tetapi pria itu terus bertahan. "J-jangan.. Dia akan menggugurkan anak ini!" Cicit Baekhyun, memperat genggamannya pada punggung Kyungsoo yang bisa goyah kapan saja. "Teganya kau! Dia akan menjadi anak kalian!" Tegasnya sembari mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terhuyung kecil. "Hoo.. Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang tidak tahu ada rahasia di rumah ini?!" Teriaknya, merasa dibohongi. "Persetan dengan kalian, bayi ini tetap akan hilang!"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol, itu bukan kesalahannya! Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan, _okay_?" Kyungsoo tidak sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang memperkeruh keadaaan. Chanyeol tertegun dengan mata membulat. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengetahuinya sendiri. Kali ini ia benar-benar mendapatkan Baekhyun tanpa dapat dicegah. _Omega_ itu mengeryit, remasan di tangannya sangat menyakitkan. "Apa kau.. Apa kau memberitahunya?" Desisnya dalam jarak dekat. "Chan—" Kyungsoo memotong. "Diam, Kyungsoo!" Ia kembali terfokus pada suami kecil di cengkramannya. "Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau yang memberitahunya?!" Ia mengguncang keras tubuh itu. Baekhyun menahan isakannya kemudian mengakuinya. " _Damn it_ , Baekhyun! Kau ingin mendapat belas kasihan dari Kyungsoo atau apa?!" Suaranya menjadi putus asa. "Kita akan memusnahkannya!" Putusnya. "Demi Tuhan, itu adalah bayimu, Chanyeol! Dia akan menjadi bayimu dan Baekhyun!" Cegah Kyungsoo lebih keras. "Dan aku akan membiarkannya membunuh bayi ini sekali lagi?! Tentu saja tidak!" Sergahnya dengan kemarahan. "Kita tidak akan memiliki bayi lagi!" Perkataan itu menyulut Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang pecah. "Apa kau tidak berpikir aku juga sama sedihnya denganmu, Chanyeol? Aku juga sedih ketika Hyunhee pergi! Aku pernah menjadi ibu Hyunhee!" Kata-kata itu meluncur dari belah bibirnya yang bergetar. "Ketahuilah bahwa kau adalah ibu yang buruk, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan seluruh emosinya. Pria mungil tersentak, tidak mampu membantah karena itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menangis di sela-sela permohonannya. "Kumohon… Aku mencintai anak di kandunganku.." Rintihnya, hampir menyerah. Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun ke atas sofa. "Kau selalu salah dalam mencintai orang lain!" Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berteriak pada si _Omega_. Dalam langkah lebar Chanyeol membanting pintu, melampiaskan kekesalan di dalam ruangan yang selalu ia rindukan. Suara pecah dan erangan menggema di udara. Baekhyun terhenyak kuat. Ia tidak meminta untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Hanya saja, hentikan perasaan sakit ini, walau hanya sekejap. "Cha—" Suaranya berhenti. Tidak peduli seberapa besar usahanya, ia tidak pernah mampu menyampaikan kata-kata yang selalu teredam di tenggorokannya sepanjang ia bisa mengingat. Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam, menjerit untuk sebuah pertolongan. Tidak bisakah kau mendengar jeritannya? Tidak bisakah, Chanyeol? Baekhyun berlari keluar dengan derai air mata.

.

.

Taehyung datang ke sana dan ia sakit melihat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun. _Omega_ itu berayun lemah di ayunan kesukaannya. "Taehyung, bagaimana caranya mencintai?" Ucapnya lirih. Taehyung terdiam. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membingungkannya, tetapi ia lebih peduli pada keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti tak bernyawa. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilalui Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Taehyung menelan ludahnya. "Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu menghujam hati si _Omega_. Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya tetapi seseorang datang dan menabur garam pada lukanya. Tangisnya seketika meledak. "A-ku tidak baik-baik saja!" Sekian banyak yang ingin ia katakan diambil alih oleh air mata. Baekhyun akhirnya menunjukkan padanya luka yang terus ia sembunyikan hingga sekarang. Seluruhnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Ia mengabaikan perubahan pada wajah pria bermata biru dan terus melanjutkan kisahnya dalam isakan hingga pada suatu titik Taehyung benar-benar menghentikannya. "Jangan, maksudku.. Berhentilah. Itu menyakitkan.." Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Bukan untukku, tapi untukmu." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun tertegun. Ya, ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ia menangis lebih keras. Taehyung sedikit bersyukur karena hatinya yang kosong masih lebih baik dibandingkan hati Baekhyun yang hancur. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh yang senantiasa bergetar. "D-dia mencintaiku." Suaranya tercekat. "Dia pernah," koreksinya. Taehyung memandang sedih pada kedua mata sayu Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya." Ucapnya. Sang _Omega_ menggeleng.

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau tidak membiarkannya menggugurkan bayimu." Ucapnya dengan serius. Baekhyun mengangguk seraya memeluk perutnya. Ia telah meraih ketenangannya kembali. "Ya, aku akan mempertahankannya sampai kapan pun. Kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Sedikit beban di hatinya berkurang ketika ia memiliki seseorang untuk peduli padanya. Taehyung mengecup tangannya sekali lagi. "Aku akan membantumu menjalaninya." Lanjutnya, menunjukkan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih," Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa kau yakin tidak menyalahartikan rasa bersalah dengan cinta?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun termenung lesu tanpa jawaban.

.

.

"Cinta yang tidak membuatmu bahagia, itu bukan cinta!" Rangkaian kata yang ia dengar dari sinema di TV telah membuka matanya. Baekhyun terdiam lama, hanyut pada pemikirannya. "Cintailah dirimu sebelum kau mencintai orang lain!" Suara pemain drama itu memasuki hatinya. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya salah? Ia mengucapkan kata cinta begitu banyak kepada Chanyeol, tetapi tidak pernah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai dirinya ketika yang ia lakukan adalah memberikan cinta tanpa menerimanya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo berkata, mengejutkan bahu si _Omega_. "A-aku pulang.." Balasnya, mengusap hidung.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah keluar?" Baekhyun menatap si _Beta_ dengan matanya yang sembab kemerahan. "Belum." Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mematikan TV yang sedang ditontonnya sedangkan Baekhyun melihat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia menghela napas. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia masih melakukannya, tetapi di sinilah dia, memasak ayam goreng kesukaan suaminya. Sepiring nasi hangat dan ayam goreng saus pedas dia letakkan di depan pintu. "Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu, makanlah kalau kau lapar." Katanya. Tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada daun pintu tanpa tahu jika suaminya juga berada di baliknya, menundukkan wajah. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Anak ini, aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku.. minta maaf.." Lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Pria bertubuh tinggi menggertakkan giginya.

Bulan bersinar sepenuhnya dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang wajah tidur suaminya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Kedua alis itu bertaut dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata tak koheren. Guling Baekhyun yang terjatuh dari sofa ia ambil kemudian dia selipkan di antara kedua lengan lembut itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari piyama Baekhyun yang tersingkap separuh. Dengan ragu ia mengelus bulatan samar di perut Baekhyun. Terbawa kembali pada kenangan lama awal pernikahan mereka. Seketika wajah cantik di hadapannya berubah tenang. "Ngghh.." Baekhyun menggeliat ke kiri. Secepat kilat Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Ia masih merasakan denyutan itu di tangannya yang terkepal. Tanpa menimbulkan suara ia melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya yang penuh. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mereka tidak lagi saling bertukar kata. Tetapi itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan Chanyeol yang bersikeras menggugurkan kandungannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan mengubah pikirannya lagi, ia bisa secara tiba-tiba menyeretnya seperti waktu itu kapan pun ia mau. Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun selalu bersiap untuk melarikan diri. "A-aku akan sarapan di luar." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan sembari meraih tasnya. Tidak ada yang membalas ucapan itu. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa berada di antara mereka sudah tidak menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja suasana di rumah ini membuat siapa pun terbebani. Ia meletakkan sepotong ikan panggang di piring Chanyeol. "Aku akan berangkat bekerja lebih awal." Ucapnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan suaminya membalas, tetapi dia melakukannya meskipun terdengar tidak bersahabat. "Bawa payungmu." Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali. "Kurasa tidak akan hujan." Baekhyun membalas suaminya dengan suara dingin. Celemek itu ia lepaskan lalu berganti dengan seragam kerjanya. "Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun menutup pintu itu dengan deritan pelan. Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dalam kesendirian.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda." Ucapnya riang dengan sebuah senyuman. Diam-diam Xiumin menghampirinya. "Baekhyun, pria itu menunggumu lagi." Beritahunya, menunjuk pria tinggi berkemeja hitam yang bersandar di depan mobilnya. "Ya, aku tahu." Ia tersenyum, melipat jaketnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Dah, _Hyung_! Tolong kunci tokonya sebelum kau pulang, ya!" Baekhyun melambai sebelum berlari ke arah pria yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Xiumin termangu dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan benar-benar menjadi pasangan.

Baekhyun menjilat es krim vanilanya dan mengerang senang. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya!" Desahnya, menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan puas. "Kita bisa membelinya lagi kalau kau mau." Tawar Taehyung, membersihkan sisa es krim di bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku bisa gendut jika memakan dua di malam hari!" Ia berkilah dengan gelengan keras. Taehyung tersenyum, mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Gendut pun aku masih menyukaimu." Rayunya, membuat pria mungil menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Taehyung menatap langit yang tertutupi awan tebal. "Aku berharap hujan segera turun." Ucap Taehyung di tengah langkah mereka. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos. "Karena aku akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersamamu," Taehyung terkekeh dan Baekhyun merasakan pipinya bersemu. Tidak berapa lama, harapan pria dominan terkabul. Mereka berlari kencang menuju emperan toko terdekat yang bisa dicapai. "Huhhhh.. Kita jadi terjebak hujan karenamu!" Baekhyun merengek menyalahkan Taehyung kemudian pria itu tertawa keras. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sana. Tangan Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan. Ia mendekat perlahan untuk menciumnya, dan si _Omega_ kini tidak menarik diri. Taehyung menciummya. Ia mencium Taehyung. Mereka terperangkap dalam cinta yang tabu. Tidak ada yang salah dalam perasaan ini. Hanya saat ini Baekhyun merupakan suami dari Chanyeol sedangkan Taehyung adalah _Alpha_ yang bebas. Tetap saja, ada bagian dari dirinya yang _tidak_ menyesal melakukan ini.

Chanyeol mengendus sebatang bunga di tangannya. "Haa.." Ia mendesah lelah. Hujan ini lebih deras dari firasatnya. Pikirannya melayang kepada suami _Omega_ nya yang bisa jadi sedang berteduh dalam jaket tipisnya. Ia berdecak, memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam jasnya. "Berikan aku satu payung!" Sergahnya sembari menyodorkan ribuan _Won_ ke atas kasir. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan sebuah payung di dekapan tanpa mempedulikan seluruh tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup. Rasa lega di hatinya memudar ketika ia mencapai tempat suaminya bekerja. Ia menatap lemah pada toko yang gelap dan terkunci rapat. Kepulan napas mengiringi kekecewaannya. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sana. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengarahkan wajahnya pada guyuran air hujan yang senantiasa menemaninya.

"Aku pulang." Suara beratnya menyapa. Hanya ada Baekhyun di sana, menatapnya lekat. "Cepat keringkan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit." Ucapnya pelan, memberikan handuk kering ke tangannya. Ia tidak lagi menunjukkan perhatiannya yang biasa. Chanyeol menyadarinya setelah melihat ke dalam sorot mata Baekhyun yang redup. Dia mengeratkan giginya. Hatinya terkoyak dalam. Bahkan ia mengetahui jika _Omega_ Baekhyun semakin jauh darinya. Seburuk itukah kesedihan yang ia rasakan? "Halo, dengan kediaman Park. Ah.. Kyungsoo, ada apa menelepon?" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi telepon di telinganya. "Hmm.. Aku mengerti. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan." Ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan. Chanyeol mendengarkan dalam diam.

 _Alpha_ dan _Omega_ itu duduk berjauhan di ranjang yang sama. Tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo mereka menjadi semakin canggung. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama mengambil tindakan. Ia bangkit dengan sebuah bantal. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol meraih tangan itu. "Mau ke mana kau?" Tanyanya dengan berbahaya. "Aku mau tidur di sofa." Baekhyun membalas singkat. Chanyeol benar-benar muak dengan sikap dingin suaminya. Sudah beberapa lama ia membiarkannya melakukan sesukanya. Kali ini dia akan menghentikannya. "Tidur di dalam!" Ia memerintah dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan suara datarnya. Kemarahan Chanyeol menggebu. "Kau tidak akan tidur di sofa sialan itu malam ini!" Ia menarik kuat Baekhyun hingga kembali ke ranjang mereka. Tatapan tajam saling beradu. Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap begini. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!" Ia menyentak lagi pria kecil yang berusaha mendorongnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan seseorang yang hendak menggugurkan bayinya?!" Jeritnya keras. Ia terengah-engah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melindungi bayinya, sekalipun itu artinya ia harus melawan Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi terhenyak. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk melepaskan diri. "Baekhyun! Berhenti!" Cegahnya setelah tersadar. Terbawa oleh kebiasaannya, sang _Omega_ lantas menghentikan kakinya. Ia menunggu untuk kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya. "Maaf." Bisiknya, terluka. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, tetap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Taehyung melihat Baekhyun kesulitan mendorong troli belanjaan yang cukup besar dan membaca catatan sekaligus. "Biar aku yang mendorongnya." Ia menggantikan Baekhyun. Taehyung selalu bisa diandalkan. Mereka memasuki pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap di Seoul. Baekhyun hanya ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumahnya, meskipun begitu Taehyung bersikeras membawanya ke sini. "Wah!" Pekiknya ketika tanpa sengaja hampir terjatuh. Ia beruntung Taehyung dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. "Lantai ini sepertinya habis dipel. Ayo pegang tanganku!" Taehyung menyuruh Baekhyun berpegangan padanya agar dia tidak terpeleset lagi. Pria yang lebih kecil tersenyum lalu menggamit lengan Taehyung. Mereka kembali membeli keperluan sesuai catatan di kertas panjang itu. Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Mereka mendengar suara kotak berjatuhan di seberang. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun dan Taehyung membantu wanita tua yang menjatuhkan beberapa kotak sereal dari rak.

"Terima kasih, anak muda!" Ucapnya dengan suara melengking. "Ini bukan masalah." Baekhyun membantu nenek itu berdiri. Ia memicingkan kedua mata rabunnya kepada Taehyung. " _Omo_! Suamimu tampan sekali!" Wanita bertopi rajut itu memuji Taehyung di hadapannya. "D-dia bukan suamiku!" Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ia menangkap kekecewaan di bola mata Taehyung. "Aa~ M-maafkan aku karena salah sangka, ya, cantik!" Lanjutnya, mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun dengan lembut. "T-tidak apa-apa, nek." Balasnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Baekhyun melirik pada Taehyung yang menjadi pendiam. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Taehyung, tapi mau bagaiamana lagi? Ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya menyuarakan kata-kata itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria bermata biru kembali pada sikapnya yang biasa. Baekhyun salut pada perubahan suasana hati Taehyung yang begitu cepat. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun yang seketika menegangkan tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ada pria lain yang menyentuh perutnya selain Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman, namun mengabaikannya karena itu adalah Taehyung, bukan orang lain. " _Aegi-ya_.. Kau sedang apa di dalam perut ibumu?" Taehyung mengajak bicara janin di dalam kandungannya dengan suara lucu. "Dia belum bisa mendengar.." Baekhyun memberitahunya. "Biar saja, toh dia tetap ada di sana." Kilah Taehyung, membuat Baekhyun tertawa sekilas.

Si _Omega_ terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia merasakan kehambaran pada tawanya. Sorot mata indahnya berubah sendu. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena Taehyung memberinya kasih sayang yang cukup, tetapi ia tahu kasih sayang Taehyung bukanlah yang ia butuhkan. Seandainya Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kekosongan di hatinya ketika ia bersama dengan orang yang salah. Desahan mengambang dalam kesunyian. Baekhyun memikirkan berapa lama lagi ia harus berpura-pura bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Ia berharap bisa menunjukkan pecahan hatinya yang haus akan cinta kepada Chanyeol. "Kau memikirkan apa, Baekhyun?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Mm Hm." _Omega_ itu menggeleng sembari membalas senyumannya.

Ia pulang untuk mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Pandangannya teracu pada benda yang biasanya tidak ada di atas meja makan. Ada sebatang mawar berwarna putih di dalam vas kaca. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya tanpa seorang pun menjawab. Ia mencium harum bunga di genggamannya. Seketika ia teringat bahwa ini adalah hari kelahirannya. Chanyeol selalu diam-diam memberikannya sebatang bunga ketika ia berulang tahun, entah di kamar mandi, di kamarnya, atau di tempat mana pun yang tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan. Dan Baekhyun selalu berhasil menemukannya. Secercah penyesalan memenuhi dadanya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia terjebak di antara lelaki yang dicintainya dan lelaki yang mencintainya. Ia harus memilih satu karena tidak mungkin mendapatkan keduanya.

.

.

Pria mungil membulatkan keputusannya. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa lari dari suaminya, ia tidak pernah bisa terlalu jauh untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia akan mengakhirinya, di rumah Taehyung, sekarang juga. Pandangan terpana terpancar dari kedua mata coklat. Segala keindahan yang ada di rumah Taehyung membuatnya berdecak kagum. Taehyung muncul dengan kemeja longgarnya yang tidak terkancing sempurna. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari godaan otot perut itu. Keheningan menyeruak di udara. Segalanya terasa menyesakkan dan Baekhyun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Taehyung saat _Alpha_ itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, mulutnya telah dibungkam dengan ciuman basah. Park Baekhyun, mengapa kau begitu bodoh untuk mengikuti ajakan Taehyung? Ia tidak dapat melawan harimau di dalam kandangnya sendiri. Ia harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk.

Ketegangan seksual di antara Baekhyun dan Taehyung memaksa mereka untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang menguap dalam benak masing-masing. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menolak instingnya ketika yang lebih kuat menindihnya dengan gerakan cepat di atas hamparan seprai yang halus. Untuk pertama kali _Omega_ itu mendesahkan nama selain nama suaminya. Baekhyun terisak, ia tidak ingin menjadi gila untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman-ciuman menjalar di sepanjang tubuhnya, berhenti tepat di pusat kenikmatannya. Ia mendesah lepas. Taehyung melakukannya dengan sangat lihai.

Pria dominan memberinya kecupan mesra yang segera ia tolak. Ia tidak ingin terbuai. _Alpha_ itu tidak marah. Taehyung mempersiapkannya dengan cepat. Sebelum mampu menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya, simbol di tengkuk sang _Omega_ bersinar. "Arghhhhhhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kencang, serangan pusing melanda kepalanya. "Hoekkkkkh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia tidak bisa menahan muntahan yang seketika merangsek dari tenggorokannya. Taehyung tersadar lalu berniat menolong Baekhyun, tetapi pria itu mendorongnya. Si _Omega_ mencakar dinding hingga jemarinya berdarah. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. "Arghhhh!" Hatinya tersayat menyaksikan Baekhyun yang kesakitan karena berhubungan dengannya—orang yang tidak menandainya. Rintihan sakit Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan untuk beberapa saat. Taehyung menutup telinganya, tidak mampu mendengar lebih lama. Andai saja ia orang yang pertama menandai Baekhyun.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." Napas yang tersendat perlahan kembali. Kesakitan yang menderanya mulai mereda. Dengan tangan yang gemetar Baekhyun memakai kembali pakaiannya. "A, aku akan pulang." Ia tergagap dengan suara yang pecah. Langkah kakinya berat dan tidak tegap ketika meninggalkan rumah Taehyung. "Jangan antar aku!" Sentaknya yang diliputi amarah, sebelum Taehyung mampu meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara ia bisa mencapai rumahya, tapi ia melakukannya. Ia menggosok kulitnya cepat-cepat hingga mengelupas di bawah guyuran dingin air _shower_. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu bahwa _Alpha_ lain telah menyentuhnya. Setelah yakin bekas sentuhan Taehyung tak tersisa, Baekhyun mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut, menangis karena menyesal pada suaminya. Malam itu, Chanyeol pulang untuk menemukan _Omega_ nya tertidur dengan air mata. _Alpha_ itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir kemudian memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

.

.

Taehyung datang kembali ke _mini market_ di mana Baekhyun bekerja. Si _Omega_ tidak ingin menatapnya. Keterdiamannya cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak semestinya bertemu lagi. "Kau ingin mengakhirinya?" Pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan pelan dan Taehyung merasa hatinya sangat hancur. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika Taehyung membelai pipinya. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Bisakah kau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali?" Pintanya sehalus angin. Baekhyun menuruti permintaan seseorang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan menjadi _Alpha_ nya. Di antara kesedihan dan kehilangan, Taehyung memberikan senyumnya untuk sang _Omega_. "Taehyung, maafkan aku.." Katanya. Kehangatan masih tersisa setelah tubuh mereka berpisah.

Chanyeol menyadari desakan aneh di dadanya. Tidak ada perasaan lain seaneh ini yang tidak menyangkut _Omega_ nya. Ia memutuskan menjemput Baekhyun. Kedua matanya membulat menyaksikan seorang pria tak asing memeluk erat suami kecilnya. Rasa panas lantas membakar seluruh saraf di tubuhnya. Baekhyun terhenyak. Mungkin ini kebetulan, atau memang sudah ditakdirkan bahwa mereka akan bertemu dalam keadaan ini. Selama beberapa detik yang terasa tiada akhir itu, mata Baekhyun tidak berkedip. Baekhyun menunggu, bersiap menghadapi apa yang ia yakini akan datang. Suaminya melayangkan pukulan keras ke pipi Taehyung. "Dia adalah milikku!" Tegasnya kemudian menarik dasi Taehyung untuk memberi lebih banyak pukulan. Di antara kesakitan yang kuat dan napas yang lemah, Taehyung lebih merasakan sakit di hatinya. "Kau pulang sekarang!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun—sangat kuat. Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun dalam seretan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghentikannya mengambil apa yang memang miliknya?

"Sialan! Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku!" Hardiknya sambil menyeret _Omega_ itu tanpa ampun. Tubuh kecil terguncang-guncang akibat perlakuan suaminya. Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan, Chanyeol bisa membunuh janin lemah di kandungannya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Mohonnya sekuat tenaga, tetapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti juga. Ia mulai berlutut di tanah, membuat Chanyeol tertahan. "Aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu, Chanyeol!" Ucapnya dengan deraian air mata. Chanyeol menarik kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga pria mungil bangkit di hadapannya. Kemarahan sudah mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Tanpa dapat dicegah, Chanyeol melontarkan kata-kata terlarang itu, " **Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara kita**!" Dan Baekhyun tersentak. Kata-kata itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada cengkraman di lengannya. Ia tidak pernah lebih hancur dari ini. Sang _Omega_ tidak lagi melawan saat Chanyeol menggelandangnya seperti pencuri, ia juga tidak berteriak saat dihempaskan begitu keras ke dalam mobil. Ia hanya menangis pilu karena terlalu terluka. Baekhyun menangis. Dan itu sebenarnya menghancurkan hatinya. Chanyeol tidak sanggup mendengar tangisan itu, ia turun dari mobil dan berteriak frustasi dengan Baekhyun terisak keras di balik kedua telapak tangan kecilnya. _Mereka benar-benar usai._

Bersambung…

Next Chapter "He heard a crack, deep in his soul, when he realized he was the only one hanging onto the idea that the two of them loved each other."

A/N: I'm sowwwyy for the late update, Shirenapark and the others.. Things have been so hectic lately since school has started again. Tbh I like being at school so much that I kinda forget about writing hehe. But I'll try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
